Lee Jihoon
by jihoonselalu
Summary: [Catch NEW CHAPTER] Jihoon mencoba menerima keadaan Soonyoung. /-Soonyoung tidak mau menemaniku? Ah, aku rindu sekali dengan Soonyoung/ SoonHoon. Jangan lupa di baca A/N nya ya! Kasih tanggapan juga, Terimakasih!
1. Chapter 1

**First.**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Seventeen's**

 **Other**

 **-Genderswitch**

 **-Romance & Drama**

 **-Teenagers**

 **-Seventeen punya orangtua masing-masing. Ceritanya punya saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bosan.

Jihoon menopang dagunya memperhatikan guru di depan yang sedang menerangkan. Jihoon bahkan sudah mengerti apa yang di jelaskan si guru ini. Jihoon memainkan pensil di tangannya. "Bosaaan! Jihoon gak mau belajar!" Jihoon membanting pensil dan mendorong bukunya sampai jatuh. Guru yang berada di depan tersentak kaget dan berhenti berbicara. "Jihoon gak mau belajar! Ibu, Jihoon gak mau belajar!" Jihoon menoleh kearah Ibunya yang mengawasi dari dapur. Dapur dan ruang tamu dekat, dan Ibunya ada disana. Wanita yang terlihat masih muda itu mendekati keduanya dan menyuruh si guru muda itu agar pergi. Ibu Jihoon juga mengatakan tidak usah kembali dan memberikan amplop yang berisi uang.

Si guru muda membungkuk dan langsung pergi setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. Ibu Jihoon duduk di samping Jihoon dan mengelus kepalanya. "Jihoonie, kenapa hm?" dengan sabar Ibu Jihoon bertanya. "Jihoon gak mau belajar, Ibu. Jihoon sudah menguasai yang orang tadi ajarkan."

Ibu Jihoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan anaknya. Anaknya itu memang pintar, dia terbiasa belajar sendiri dan cepat mengerti. Diusianya yang 17 tahun, Jihoon bahkan sudah mengerti materi untuk anak kuliahan. Ibu Jihoon sangat menyayangi anaknya ini, dia kagum sekali dengan kemampuan Jihoon. Tapi ayahnya sering memaksanya belajar kembali, ayahnya tidak percaya kemampuan Jihoon walaupun sangat menyayanginya.

"Jihoonie, mau apa terusnya?" Ibu Jihoon bertanya dengan lembut. Jihoon langsung semangat, matanya menunjukkan binar-binar bahagia. Ibu Jihoon terkekeh melihat anaknya. Dia sudah tau apa yang anaknya mau.

"Jihoon mau jemput Wonwoo-eonni, Ibu." Tuhkan, pasti yang brrhubungan dengan sekolah dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo itu adalah kakaknya Jihoon, sangat menyayangi Jihoon melebihi apapun bahkan orangtuanya sekalipun. Wonwoo juga sangat melindungi Jihoon.

"Ibu temani?" Jihoon menggeleng. "Jihoon mau jalan-jalan juga dengan Wonwoo-eonni." Ibu Jihoon mengangguk mengerti. "Cha, ganti pakaianmu dan panggil supir. Ibu akan bereskan ini." Jihoon mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah Ibunya. "Aku sayang Ibu!" Jihoon mencium pipi Ibunya dan pergi.

Ibu Jihoon terkekeh.

.

.

Jihoon sudah sampai disekolah kakaknya. Dia tidak turun dari mobil, melainkan hanya membuka kaca mobilnya saja. Mobil Jihoon ada di depan gerbang. Ada banyak siswa dan siswi yang keluar, tentu saja karena ini adalah jam pulang. Jihoon menatap iri para siswa yang asik mengobrol dan bercanda. Selama ini Jihoon benar-benar tidak punya teman. Dia selalu bersama keluarganya.

Jihoon tidak menuntut banyak hal. Ada atau tidak adanya teman sama saja. Wonwoo sering bercerita banyak hal tentang menyenangkan dan tidak menyenangkan mempunyai teman. Wonwoo menceritakan dunia luar yang begitu luar biasa padanya. Lagi, Jihoon tidak menuntut kepada Seungcheol appanya dan Jeonghan eommanya untuk melihat dunia luar. Jihoon bisa ke sekolah Wonwoo, bisa pergi ke kedai ramen, supermarket, atau ketama bermain, Jihoon juga sudah senang.

Jihoon mempunyai lemah jantung. Dia tidak beraktifitas selayaknya orang lain, sekolah, berlari, bermain, atau yang lainnya. Jihoon hanya anak perempuan lemah yang harus kuat melawan penyakitnya. Jihoon jauh dari dunia luar, appanya sungguh luar biasa protektifnya hingga tidak pernah mengenalkan pada dunia luar. Jihoon sadar itu untuknya juga. Jihoon tidak meratapi kesedihannya tidak bisa sekolah dengan belajar sendiri, atau melakukan aktifitas kesukaannya, bernyanyi, membaca buku, mendengarkan musik. Jihoon tidak berontak kepada orangtuanya cuma karena ingin keluar, ingin sekolah. Home schooling tidak berarti padanya. Dia sudah menguasai yang diajarkan si gurunya. Sia-sia saja baginya.

Jihoon bukan tipe orang yang menyusahkan orang lain. Lemah jantung sungguh membuatnya merasa menjadi anak yang merepotkan. Jadi, Jihoon tau diri untuk tidak memaksakan diri.

Dia melihat Wonwoo eonninya sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Rata-rata adalah laki-laki. Perempuan hanya beberapa saja. Jihoon tersenyum melihatnya.

"Wonwoo eonni!" Teriaknya. Wonwoo dan teman-temannya tidak terlalu jauh dari mobil milik Ibunya ini. Wonwoo dan teman-temannya itu menoleh kearahnya. Wonwoo tersenyum ceria melihat Jihoon. Padahal tadi dia terlihat cemberut. "Jihoonie!" Panggil Wonwoo. Tangannya membuat gesture memanggil Jihoon. "Jihoonie, kemari sayang!" Teriaknya lagi. Teman-teman Wonwoo terlihat tersenyum melihat interaksi Wonwoo dan perempuan mungil dengan rambut warna coklat. Lantas, Jihoon keluar dari mobil Ibunya. Jihoon berjalan dengan hati-hati sekali. Untung tadi sebelum kesini, Jihoon sempat makan dan meminum obatnya.

Ketika sampai, Wonwoo langsung memeluk adiknya itu dan mencium keningnya. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Memperlihatkan adiknya. "Teman-teman, ini adikku. Lee Jihoon." Jihoon lantas membungkuk dan tersenyum. Teman-teman Wonwoo ikut membungkuk juga.

"Aigoo, kau lucu sekali. Wonwoo eonni sering bercerita tentang kamu." Seseorang perempuan dengan gemas mencubit pipi Jihoon sebentar. "Aku Seungkwan, Jihoon eonni. Dua tahun dibawah eonni." Jihoon tersenyum. "Halo, Seungkwan-ssi." Jihoon memeluk Seungkwan. Kemudian langsung sadar, Jihoon tertawa canggung. Seungkwan makin gemas dengan Jihoon. "Astaga, tidak apa. Eonni bisa memelukku sesuka eonni. Dan tolong jangan terlalu formal." Jihoon tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menoleh kearah Wonwoo, di balas anggukan Wonwoo dengan senyuman.

"Jihoon noona, aku Lee Seokmin! Wah, marga kita sama! By the way, aku satu tahun di bawah noona."

"Noona, tolong restui hubunganku dengan Wonwoo noona. Aku pacarnya, Kim Mingyu." Dengan itu, Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu dengan pipi merona. Jihoon tertawa. "Kita lihat bagaimana nanti, Mingyu-ssi." Mingyu langsung cemberut. Seokmin dan satu orang lagi memukul kepala Mingyu. "Sok imut, astaga. Kalo Jihoon noona yang melakukannya itu akan imut!" Mingyu yang terbully makin cemberut. Semuanya tertawa.

Kemudian Jihoon memandang satu orang lagi. Satu orang dengan mata sipit yang terlihat unik. Jihoon penasaran sekali. Orang itu mendekati Wonwoo dan bersalaman dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan bingung ikut saja dengan orang ini. "Astaga, Wonwoo-ie. Aku tertarik dengan adikmu!" Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Wonwoo langsung melepaskan tangan orang itu dan diam. "Ih, tidak mau. Apa-apaan kau, Soonyoung-ah. Tidak sudi." Jihoon menghapalkan nama orang itu di kepalanya. Soonyoung. Namanya Soonyoung. Seungkwan merangkul Jihoon. "Jangan mau, eonni. Dia itu usil!" Soonyoung berbalik menghadap Seungkwan.

"Ya! Ya! Kau pikir kau tidak usil, Seungkwan-ah? Enak saja." Seungkwan mehrong.

Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon yang tersenyum. "Lihat, Jihoon tersenyum padaku. Manis sekali astaga~ gulalikuu!" Soonyoung mencubit pipi Jihoon pelan. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jihoon masih tersenyum sambil memegangi pipinya yang dicubit Soonyoung.

"Aku Soonyoung, Jihoonie. Kwon Soonyoung!" Jihoon mengangguk. "Halo, Soonyoung. Aku Jihoon." Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon salaman. Jihoon menyalami. Soonyoung hampir tidak mau melepaskan jika saja Wonwoo dan Seungkwan menarik tangan masing-masing. Seokmin dan Mingyu tertawa jahat. Soonyoung menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia malu di depan gulalinya. "Sudah, ayo ah. Nanti keburu sore." Itu adalah Wonwoo.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan kearah mobil Ibunya Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Soonyoung dengan semangat duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Jihoon di pojok, dia di sebelahnya, sebelahnya adalah Wonwoo. Di belakang ada Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Mingyu. Soonyoung ketika naik, berteriak. "Aku di dekat Jihoon, aku dekat Jihoon!" Wonwoo menghela nafas dibuatnya.

"Ajjhusi, kerumah ya!" Pekik Wonwoo. Supir keluarga Lee itu mengangguk, dan mobil melaju. "Maaf, Jihoon. Hari ini cancel dulu ya jalan-jalannya. Besok kita jalan-jalan seharian penuh! Aku harus mengerjakan tugas bersama Soonyoung. Selain Soonyoung, mereka hanya ikut-ikutan. Katanya ingin melihat dirimu." Jelas Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangguk saja, tertawa kecil ketika mendengar kata terakhir.

Seungkwan di belakang menyambar. "Wonwoo eonni sering sekali bercerita tentang adiknya tapi tidak pernah dikenalkan. Aku kan penasaran! Makanya tadi eonni kelihatan cemberut, soalnya kita memaksa." Jihoon tertawa. "Pantas saja, eonni seperti itu. Itu ya sebabnya."

Mereka mengobrol tentang Jihoon sampai dirumah. Sebenarnya Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Mingyu pernah kerumah Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Cuma tidak ketemu Jihoon. Jihoon sedang dirumah sakit saat itu. Penyakitnya kambuh, jadi tidak bertemu.

Kalau Soonyoung sering ke rumah sepasang saudara itu. Tapi baru pertama kali ketemu sama Jihoon juga. Jihoon kadang tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya atau studio yang memang di siapkan untuk Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Kenapa kalian tidak sekalian kerjakan tugas kalian? Seungkwan? Seokmin? Mingyu?" Soonyoung menegur mereka. Tiga orang yang di panggil mengangguk. "Benar, kami ada tugas." Mingyu dan Seungkwan mengeluarkan bukunya. Seokmin juga. Sementara Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sudah mulai mengerjakan tugas. Ada makanan di bawah meja. Kenapa taruh dibawah? Meja sudah penuh dengan buku, kertas, laptop. Haha.

Jihoon melihat mereka dari ujung ruangan. Tangannya aktif mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya pakai tissue. Tadinya Jihoon ingin meminta tolong Wonwoo. Tapi ternyata Wonwoo sedang sibuk.

Dia terlalu kelelahan hari ini.

Jihoon memegangi dadanya. Sakit sekali. Terakhir kali penyakitnya kambuh adalah dua bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang penyakitnya kambuh lagi? Jihoon memikirkan kegiatannya dari pagi. Semakin memikirkannya, jantungnya semakin sakit. Jihoon berlutut. Sungguh tidak kuat, darah terus keluar dari hidungnya. Orangtuaya pergi dinas. Pembantu juga sedang cuti semuanya. Satu-satunya cara adalah meminta bantuan pada Wonwoo.

"W-Wonu eonni. Hukz sakit." Jihoon mendongak menatap keempatnya yang masih sibuk belajar. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tangannya mengepal.

"W-Wonu eonni!" Jihoon berteriak. Walau tidak terlalu keras tapi berhasil membuat Soonyoung menoleh kearahnya. Soonyoung kaget melihat Jihoon, langsung saja dia menghampiri Jihoon. Yang lain menoleh dan kaget mendapati Soonyoung sedang berusaha menggendong Jihoon.

"Astaga, Lee Jihoon!"

"Jihoon noona?!"

"Eonni!"

Jihoon pingsan dan digendong Soonyoung yang panik mencari ruangan.

 **TBC**

 **\- Waaaa! Apa yang aku buaaaat? Aku buat ff chaptered lagi :(. Padahal yang satu belum update. Aku stuck di ff yang satu lagi. Kenapa aku senang sekali membuat Jihoon kesakitan? Haha. Ini hanya di ceritaku saja. Dan aku membuat genderswitch lagi. Akan aneh jadinya jika cerita dengan bentuk pasaran ini jadinya yaoi. Tapi lebih aneh lagi membaca ff dengan karakter yang aslinya cowok malah jadinya cewek haha. Maafkan aku.**

 **\- aku bingung dengan rambut Jihoon lebih bagus dengan rambut strawberry nya, kuningnya atau rambut dia yang baru. Dan aku salah menulis Soonyoung yang memanggil Jihoon gulali ku padahal aku bilang Jihoon dengan rambut coklat. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku.**

 **\- aku tadinya mau memasukkan Junhui di teman-teman Wonwoo. Tapi aku baru ingat ketika sudah menulis setengah adegan perkenalan. Ah, aku banyak sekali kesalahanku.**

 **\- sekolahku sedang banyak libur, aku punya kesempatan menulis banyak. Tapi nyatanya aku terlalu malas. Haha. Btw, aku ganti penname ya. Haha. Aku suka sekali dengan Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan Jihoon. 96 line sungguh lucu! Tapi mereka jarang sekali bersama, bertiga gitu. Aku menemukan moment mereka hanya saat trainee, yang main pukul-pukulan itu. Haha. Kalau Wonwoo dan Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Soonyong atau Soonyoung dan Jihoon itu banyak. Kalau bertiga, susah sekali.**

 **\- Tolong berikan aku tanggapan, aku senang sekali membaca review kalian. Hehe.**

 **-Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **By, novalizaar.**


	2. Chapter 2: Senang & Sedih

**Second Chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Seventeen's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Romance & Drama**

 **Teenager**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan ketika aku sekarat pun, aku tetap berusaha menatapmu. Demi tuhan, aku mencintaimu.

.

.

Previous Chapter:

 **"W-Wonu eonni. Hukz sakit." Jihoon mendongak menatap keempatnya yang masih sibuk belajar. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tangannya mengepal.**

 **"W-Wonu eonni!" Jihoon berteriak. Walau tidak terlalu keras tapi berhasil membuat Soonyoung menoleh kearahnya. Soonyoung kaget melihat Jihoon, langsung saja dia menghampiri Jihoon. Yang lain menoleh dan kaget mendapati Soonyoung sedang berusaha menggendong Jihoon.**

 **"Astaga, Lee Jihoon!"**

 **"Jihoon noona?!"**

 **"Eonni!"**

 **Jihoon pingsan dan digendong Soonyoung yang panik mencari ruangan.**

.

.

 **Now**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon di ranjang rumah sakit dengan sedih. Sungguh, dia merasa bersalah melihat Jihoon, melihat Jihoon sakit membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit juga. Masih ada keempat temannya disini. Mereka memutuskan ikut menjaga Jihoon juga, Ibunya padahal sudah menyuruh mereka pulang. Tapi mereka menolak karena ingin menjaga Jihoon. Bahkan keempatnya sudah menelepon orangtua masing-masing untuk minta izin menginap dirumah Wonwoo, memakai alasan kalau besok libur. Dan mereka diizinkan membuat Orangtua Lee terkekeh melihat kepedulian teman Wonwoo pada Jihoon. Padahal itu adalah teman Wonwoo bukan teman Jihoon.

 **Flashback** :

Wonwoo yang panik langsung menelepon ambulans dan menyuruh Soonyoung meletakan Jihoon di ruangan terdekat. Kamar Wonwoo di tengah-tengah dapur dan Ruang tamu. Soonyoung langsung saja masuk kekamar Wonwoo dan meletakan Jihoon disana. Pakaian Soonyoung sudah ada bercak darah dari hidung Jihoon yang keluar terus bahkan ketika dia pingsan. Wonwoo mengelap darah Jihoon. Sementara yang lain berada di luar, tidak ingin mempersempit kalau dikamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jihoon sadar dan langsung muntah, bedanya ini muntah darah. Wajahnya sungguh pucat, tangan Jihoon penuh darah. Jihoon menangis. Ketika Jihoon sudah berhenti muntah, dan selesai membersihkannya. Wonwoo memberikan tabung oksigen pada Jihoon. Jihoon meraihnya dan menghirup dari tabung tersebut.

Soonyoung ikut membantu Wonwoo membersihkan segalanya. Dia tidak jijik sama sekali. Dia tulus membantu Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang sempat kena muntahan Jihoon. Toh, di dalam tas dia selalu membawa kaos ganti. Dia ini adalah dancer haha. Jadi sudah sepantasnya membawa kaos.

Seungkwan datang memberitahu jika ambulansnya sudah datang. Jihoon sempat mencekal tangan Wonwoo, Jihoon menggeleng. Dia sungguh benci rumah sakit. Tapi Wonwoo mengatakan, Ibu mereka menyuruh Jihoon untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Mereka akan bertemu di rumah sakit.

Akhirnya Jihoon dibawa ke rumah sakit. Mingyu, Seungkwan dan Seokmin diantar menggunakan mobil Ibunya dua saudara Lee itu. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung ikut masuk ke ambulans.

 **Flashback End**.

Jihoon belum sadar sampai sekarang. Tiga jam setelah dia dibawa kesini, karena pengaruh bius yang disuntikkan oleh dokter. Sudah biasa Jihoon dibius. Dia selalu berontak ketika dirumah sakit. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sedang berada dikantin rumah sakit untuk membeli makanan. Mereka langsung kerumah sakit ketika Wonwoo menelepon dan Jeonghan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk membawa Jihoon kerumah sakit. Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Mingyu sedang mengobrol untuk mengusir bosan dikamar Jihoon sesekali Wonwoo dan Soonyoung menimpali.

"Ya! Ibu Jeonghan tidak akan merestui anaknya bersama denganmu Mingyu oppa! Kau sungguh jelek. Kau sungguh tinggi seperti tiang. Apa-apaan. Kau mau mengejek Ayah Seungcheol." Seungkwan dengan iseng membuat Mingyu hopeless. "Ya! Jangan sok tau Seungkwan! Ayah dan Ibu Lee pasti merestui hubunganku dengan Wonwoo noona." Mingyu optimis. Dia melihat Wonwoo yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Jihoon noona bahkan tidak yakin denganmu, Mingyu jelek." Seokmin ikut membantu Seungkwan. "Ish, noona bilang lihat saja nanti. Mungkin dia merencanakan sesuatu untukku. Eh, benar juga. Apa dia mau mengetestku ya?" Mingyu berpikir membuat Seungkwan dan Seokmin menyikut lengannya sambil mencibir. "Ih, percaya diri sekali kau, Mingyu jelek." Kata Seokmin.

"Wonwoo eonni, sudah putuskan saja si kekanakan Ini. Bagaimana dia mau mengurusmu jika mengurus dirinya saja dia tidak bisa? Dia ini pelupa!" Seungkwan menyenggol bahu Mingyu membuat Mingyu oleng dan menyenggol Seokmin. Seokmin meringis. "Ya!" Mingyu tertawa.

"Enak saja kau Seungkwan gendut! Jangan noona! Kita ini saling mencintai bagaimana mungkin kau memutuskanku." Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tertawa. "Yaaa! Oppa sungguh tidak sopan mengatai perempuan gendut. Oppa berarti mengatai Wonwoo eonni dan Jihoon eonni." Seungkwan memukul bahu Mingyu. Mingyu meringis sambil memegangi bahunya yang dipukul Seungkwan. "Aku mengatai kau, Seungkwan. Bukan Wonwoo noona dan Jihoon noona."

"Sama saja, mereka itu perempuan juga. Ibu mu, ibuku dan seluruh ibu itu perempuan. Kau juga nengatai mereka berarti. Tidak sopan." Seungkwan sungguh berisik. Tapi itulah yang membuat dia sering dirindukan oleh teman-teman yang lain. Seungkwan yang banyak bicara dan becanda.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf pada Seungkwan dan seluruh perempuan dimuka bumi ini." Mingyu mengacak rambut Seungkwan yang langsung protes. Mingyu dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"Ish, nyebelin!"

Hening sebentar sampai pintu kamar rumah sakit Jihoon terbuka. Ada Ibu Jeonghan disana dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan. Terdengar suara Ayah Seungcheol yang protes kenapa lama sekali masuknya. Ibu Jeonghan cengengesan mendengarnya dan langsung masuk. Soalnya yang terlihat tadi cuma kepalanya saja. Wonwoo menghela nafas melihat kelakuan orangtuanya. Saat Soonyoung ingin berdiri, Ibu Jeonghan melarangnya untuk bangun. "Duduk saja disana, Soonyoungie. Jihoon pasti akan mencarimu nanti." Soonyoung terlihat salah tingkah ketika Ibu Jeonghan mengucapkan itu. Seungkwan, Mingyu dan Seokmin langsung berdehem. Wonwoo tersenyum.

Orangtua Wonwoo dan Jihoon itu membagikan bungkusan yang ternyata makanan. "Ini kalian makan, pasti belum makan kan? Sudah waktunya makan malam soalnya." Yang di bagikan tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Setelah itu pasangan itu duduk di sofa yang disediakan. Kalau trio usil itu duduk dikursi biasanya. Beda sama sofa ya hehe.

"Ayah sama Ibu udah makan?" Wonwoo bertanya. Dia sedang membuka bungkusan makanannya. "Sudah, Wonwoo-ie." Wonwoo mengangguk. Dia dan yang lainnya makan dengan khidmat.

"Jadi Wonwoo.. siapa pacarmu?" Ayah Seungcheol bertanya membuat Wonwon dan Mingyu tersedak. Seungkwan dan Soonyoung langsung memberikan minum yang langsung diambil mereka berdua. Seokmin tertawa sedangkan orangtua Lee terkekeh. "Jadi Mingyu ya, Wonwoo?" Ayah Seungcheol menatap Mingyu yang menunduk. Seungkwan menahan tawanya. "Ayah, ih." Wonwoon merajuk.

"Ayah kan cuma ingin tau calon menantu ayah, Wonwoo." Soonyoung tertawa. Mingyu langsung mendongak menatap Ayah Seungcheol yang tersenyum manis. "Ah, ayah. Jadi aku direstui?" Mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu, ayah Seungcheol tertawa. Wonwoo menutupi wajahnya. "Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo menegur Mingyu. "Tidak apa, noona-nim. Aku sedang meminta restu." Ucapan Mingyu membuat semuanya tertawa.

Dasar Mingyu. Setelah itu Mingyu diajak ayah Seungcheol untuk berbicara empat mata. Paling diberikan wejangan untuk menjaga anaknya. Wonwoo menatap Ibunya yang tersenyum menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba suara Jihoon yang memanggil nama Soonyoung dan Wonwoo membuat suasana kamar yang tegang menjadi hening. "S-Soonyoung? W-Wonwoo eonni?" Tentu saja yang lain heran karena perkataan yang Ibu Jeonghan katakan itu benar. Sementara Ibu Jeonghan justru tersenyum dan berdiri, dia keluar dari kamar setelah menepuk bahu Soonyoung yang masih heran.

"Ibu panggilkan dokter Jisoo."

Wonwoo memegang erat tangan Jihoon membuat Jihoon menoleh kearah Wonwoo. "Eonni?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kau kelelahan sayang? Tidak apa. Aku disini. lihat ada Soonyoung juga. Kau menyebut namanya tadi." Wonwoo menunjuk Soonyoung yang di depannya. Dia di sisi kanan Jihoon, Soonyoung di sisi kiri Jihoon. Jihoon menoleh lagi. Jihoon tersenyum tipis melihat Soonyoung yang terlihat salah tingkah. Dia juga melihat Seungkwan dan Seokmin di belakang Soonyoung.

"Kalian disini?" Masih dengan suara lirih, Jihoon bertanya. Tubuhnya masih lemah. Seokmin mengangguk semangat. "Iya, dong. Kami ini teman noona. Makanya kami disini. Mingyu juga, tapi dia sedang mengobrol dengan Ayah noona." Jihoon berusaha untuk duduk tapi Wonwoo melarang. Sayangnya Jihoon keras kepala, akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah. Jihoon dibantu Soonyoung, duduk menyender dengan bantal sebagai sanggahan.

"Eonni, aku mau pulang." Kata Jihoon dengan suara lemahnya. Jihoon merentangkan tangannya kearah Wonwoo, meminta dipeluk. Wonwoo langsung memeluk Jihoon. "Di periksa dokter Jisoo dulu ya." Wonwoo bisa merasakan kepala Jihoon menggeleng. "Gak mau! mau pulaaaangg!" Jihoon merengek. Soonyoung, Seungkwan dan Seokmin menggeram gemas.

"Sudah malam, Jihoonie. Ayah dan Ibu sebentar lagi datang."

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Soonyoung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seokmin menepuk bahu Soonyoung menguatkan. Soonyoung menggigit bibirnya gemas. Astaga, anak bungsu Lee Seungcheol dan Lee Jeonghan ini sungguh imut. "Soonyoungiee, mau pulanggg." Seokmin dan Seungkwan langsung mengalihkan pandangan dengan tangan yang mengepal. Tidak kuat dengan aegyo Jihoon yang kuatnya minta ampun.

Wonwoo terkekeh melihatnya. Alasan Ibunya tadi pergi dan menepuk punggung Soonyoung itu adalah ini, menghadapi sejuta aegyo adikknya. Wonwoo dan Ayahnya sudah kebal dengan aegyo Jihoon. Dokter pribadi Jihoon, dokter Jisoo, juga kebal dengan aegyo Jihoon. Ibu Jihoon pergi selain karena memanggil dokter Jisoo adalah untuk menghindari ini.

"Hm..hm..Jihoon harus di periksa dulu. Pulangnya besok. Tuh, dokter Jisoonya datang." Kata Soonyoung dengan gugup. Tangannya menunjuk dokter Jisoo yang sudah datang dengan Seungcheol dan Mingyu.

Setelah itu Jihoon diperiksa, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin dan Seungkwan disuruh keluar. Tadinya Soonyoung Ikut keluar tapi Jihoon menahan tangannya dengan wajah datarnya. "Diam disini. Aku benci situasi ini." Dan Soonyoung menurut. Ketika diperiksa, Jihoon sungguh benci. Padahal cuma seperti biasa saja, tapi Jihoon sampai membuat Soonyoung menahan teriakan karena tangannya diremas Jihoon terlalu keras.

Soonyoung, fighting!

.

.

Dua minggui berikutnya, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Mingyu tidak menemukan Jihoon dirumahnya. Mereka setiap hari selalu berkunjung kerumah Keluarga Lee. Tapi Jihoon tidak ada dimana-mana. Wonwoi juga terlihat murung. Ketika ditanya tentang Jihoon pun, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng dan kembali diam. Mingyu hampir frustasi menghadapi Wonwoo yang seperti itu.

Dan hari sabtu. Saat itu Seungkwan memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah keluarga Lee. Seungkwan melihat Ayah dan Ibu Lee yang terlihat frustasi ketika sampai dirumah. Wonwoo menghampiri orangtuanya dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Jihoon. Seungkwan mendengar semuanya. Dia kaget dan sedih saat mendengar kalau keadaan Jihoon semakin parah. Tidak mengerti bagian apa yang semakin parah tapi tau kalau semakin parah itu berarti tidak baik.

Wonwoo histeris. Tapi dia menenangkan dirinya dan berjalan kearah Seungkwan yang bersembunyi. Wonwoo menarik Seungkwan dan membawanya kehadapan Ayah dan Ibunya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Oh, Seungkwanie? Sini duduk disebelah Ibu." Jeonghan menepuk sisi kirinya. Seungkwan menurut. "Tidak apa. Kau mendengar semuanya? Sudah mengira apa yang terjadi dengan Jihoonie?" Tangan Jeonghan mengelus rambut panjang Seungkwan yang digerai. "Apa Jihoon eonni 'tertidur'? Apakah lama?" Jeonghan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Seungkwan.

"Bisa jadi, Seungkwanie. Ibu pun tidak tau kapan dia akan bangun. Tiga hari setelah Jihoonie pulang. Tanpa pengawasan kami bertiga dan seluruh maid disini yang sudah pulang. Jihoon pergi. Kami tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi yang jelas saat dia pulang, Jihoon dalam keadaan parah. Darah belepotan di sekitar wajah dan tangan. Wajahnya sungguh pucat. Jihoon terus berteriak kesakitan. Kami membawanya kerumah sakit dan apa yang terjadi? Jihoon 'tertidur', sangat tenang sekali. Tidak, dia masih bernafas sayang. Tapi jantungnya tidak berkerja dengan baik. Jihoon sudah tertidur sekitar seminggu lebih, Seungkwanie." Seungkwan menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak menyangka.

"Seungkwanie, tolong jangan beritahu Soonyoung. Ibu tau dia menyukai anak bungsu Ibu. Dia akan shock mendengar keadaan Jihoon." Seungkwan mengangguk. Itukah sebabnya Seungkwan selalu melihat Wonwoo murung sepekan ini.

"Hari ini Soonyoung oppa mengunjungi salah satu keluarganya yang sakit dirumah sakit yang sama." Seungkwan memberitahu. "Dia pasti mengunjungi dokter Jisoo." Lanjut Seungkwan.

Wonwoo menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan datar. "Soonyoung sudah tau. Dia meneleponku, mengirim pesan."

Wonwoo terlihat sibuk membuka seluruh pesan Soonyoung. Isinya pesan rata-rata Soonyoung yang protes karena Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memberitahu keadaan Jihoon. Soonyoung juga akan berjaga dikamar Jihoon.

"Ayah sungguh percaya padanya. Dia selalu bertanya kepada ayah tentang Jihoon. 'Ayah, makanan kesukaan Jihoon apa' atau 'Jihoon suka apa?' 'Kebiasaannya Jihoon apa'. Semua yang dia tanyakan pada ayah selama ini adalah tentang Jihoon ketika Ayah pulang ke rumah." Seungkwan terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia tau sukanya Soonyoung kepada Jihoon bagaimana.

Si yeolshi shipun itu benar-benar menyukai si mungil punya keluarga Lee. Tidak peduli dengan penyakit Jihoon. Semakin hari, rasa sukanya terus bertambah dan berubah menjadi cinta. Itu yang dikatakan Soonyoung pada Seungkwan. Walau baru bertemu satu kali.

Pesona Jihoon memang tidak bisa di tolak kan?

.

.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang masih terus memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Sudah hampir empat jam dia disini hanya mengagumi seorang Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Jihoon yang selama seminggu lebih ini tidak kelihatan, saat Ini sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Soonyoung terus mengelus kepala Jihoon sayang. Soonyoung sangat mencintai Jihoon, walau hanya bertemu sekali, semakin lama memikirkan Jihoon, rasa itu terus bertambah dan berkembang.

Soonyoung harus berterimakasih kepada Wonwoo karena akhirnya dia memperkenalkan adiknya yang selama ini selalu membuatnya penasaran. Wonwoo itu teman sedari sekolah dasarnya, mereka kenal sejak SD. Wonwoo selalu bercerita tentang adiknya tapi tidak pernah mengenalkannya. Alasan Wonwoo waktu sekolah dasar adalah, Jihoon berbeda. Untuk menengah pertama, Ayah dan Ibunya melarang Jihoon keluar. dan sekarang tidak alasan, karena Wonwoo bilang, Jihoon sendiri yang menutup diri dari lingkungan luar.

Soonyoung tidak punya kesempatan kenal dengan adiknya Wonwoo. Walaupun dia sering sekali main kerumahnya Wonwoo dan sudah kenal dengan keluarga Lee tapi dia ini tidak pernah kenal Lee Jihoon. Entah mereka menyembunyikan Jihoon atau Jihoon sendiri menyembunyikan diri.

"Jihoon, dokter Jisoo bilang, kau sudah tidur selama seminggu lebih. Kapan bangun, hm, cantik? Tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku, kah? Jihoonie jahat sekali kalau seperti Itu. Aku merindukanmu tau." Soonyooung menatap Jihoon.

"I Do~ I Do~" Soonyoung bersenandung.

"Wanna spend my life with you~"

Soonyoung menyanyikan salah satu lagu lama dari penyanyi Bi Rain. Soonyoung tersenyum disela-sela nyanyian. "Kau kuat, Jihoon. Selama 17 tahun, kau masih hidup. Dua bulan yang lalu bahkan penyakit kamu gak kambuh-kambuh. Jihoonie, kamu kuat. Jja! Bangun dan beraegyo sesukamu!"

Hening.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya. Dia lelah selama empat jam terus berbicara. Soonyoung mengangkat tangan kiri Jihoon yang di infus dan menciumnya. "Kau tau tidak, Jihoonie? Jika kau tidak mau bangun, Wonwoo eonni mu, Ayahmu, Ibumu, Seungkwan, Mingyu, Seokmin, dan aku. Pasti sedih, sedih sekali. Jadi ayo bangun, Jihoonie. Jihoonie, Jihoonie, Jihoonie."

Soonyoung terus mengajak Jihoon berbicara sampai Soonyoung merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur dengan tangan yang terus menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Seungkwan akhirnya mengunjungi Jihoon dua hari kemudian. Dia menemukan Soonyoung dan seseorang yang ternyata keluarga Soonyoung, satu lagi, teman Chan. Katanya nama mereka berdua Lee Chan dan Choi Hansol. Wonwoo membagikan makanan yang dia bawa. Oh, Seungkwan selalu menatap Hansol yang sangat tampan, wajah bulenya sungguh membuat Seungkwan tertarik.

"Ya! Seungkwan-ah, Hansol bisa meleleh jika kau tatap seperti itu." Canda Wonwoo. Seungkwan yang tadinya sedang menatap Hansol yang mengobrol dengan Soonyoung bersembunyi di balik punggung Wonwoo dengan malu.

"Ish, eonni!" Wonwoo tertawa. Hansol menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sementara Soonyoung yang tau situasi akhirnya berdehem menggoda Seungkwan.

Wonwoo yang sedang mengupas apel itu bertanya pada Hansol, masih ingin menggoda Seungkwan yang daritadi bersandar padanya sambil mengambil apel dan memakannya. "Ya, Hansol-ah! Kau sudah punya pacar?" Bisa Wonwoo rasakan Seungkwan menegang, dia takut dengan jawaban Hansol. Soonyoung menatap Hansol dan Seungkwan penasaran. Chan tersenyum.

Hansol menatap Wonwoo agak sungkan. "Sebenarnya sampai tadi pagi ada, Wonwoo noona. Tapi siang tadi dia memutuskanku." Wonwoo yang tadinya iseng jadi merasa bersalah. "Ah, maaf Hansol." Hansol tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa hehe." Seungkwan mengepalkan tangannya. Dia bertekad untuk dekat dengan Hansol.

"Apa Jihoon noona mempunyai pacar?" Chan menatap Jihoon yang masih 'tertidur' sampai sekarang. Chan kagum dengan Jihoon, bagi Chan Jihoon sungguh luar biasa. Jika ada waktu lagi nanti, Chan ingin menemani Jihoon terus. Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dan Soonyoung ragu. "Ya! Lee Chan! Dia ini pacarku!" Soonyoung memeluk tangan Jihoon posesif. Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Chan merengut. "Bohong. Chan gak percaya."

"Tanyakan saja padanya nanti." Mendengar kata Soonyoung hyungnya, Chan makin merengut. Hansol dan Wonwoo tertawa. Seungkwan malah diam saja.

Kita biarkan mereka ne?

.

.

Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan, dia tidur ternyata, tapi astaga dia masih mengantuk. Soonyoung merasakan tangan yang mengelus rambutnya, Soonyoung menyingkirkan tangan itu, paling Wonwoo. "Ya! Wonwoo-ah, diamlah!" Saat ingin memejamkan matanya karena Wonwoo sudah tidak menganggunya. Tangan itu kembali lagi mengelus rambutnya.

"Ya! Wonwoo!" Soonyoung kembali menyingkirkan tangan Itu di kepalanya. "Ya! Wonwoo, kau itu sudah punya Mingyu!" Demi tuhan, Soonyoung mengantuk. "atau kau Seungkwan?"

Terdengar kekehan asing. Soonyoung mengernyit. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendongak, Soonyoung sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Akhirnya dia kembali membaringkan kepalanya dikasur Jihoon. Tapi tunggu. Tangan yang Soonyoung rasakan tadi itu seperti ada sesuatu di balik telapak tangannya. Mata Soonyoung langsung mendelik kearah Jihoon yang sudah sadar dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. "Oh yatuhanku. Jihoonie!"

"Soonyoungie~~"

Jihoon sudah sadar?

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Welcome, Lee Chan & Hansol Chwe!**

Waaa! Ada Meanie dan VerKwan! Disini SoonHoon sedikit sekali. Terimakasih untuk review kalian di chapter kemarin. Aku senang sekali membacanya. Maaf tidak dibalas, tapi aku tulis nama kalian kok, dan Aku update cepat karena aku ada waktu, dan ada ide.

Seventeen release First Photo group dan Announcement untuk Showcase. Indah sekali foto grupnya. Aku ngefans dengan rambutnya SoonHoon! Kalau kalian? Bagaimana dengan first photo group nya?

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah review story ini:**

 **meanieonfire, hyejin96, nyancatnyann, bizzleSTArxo, Calum'sNoona, 7JSS131816, uhee, aqizakura, JonginDO, BSion, chelle, , Herdikichan17, GameSMI, mongyu0604.**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca, favorite dan follow story ini.**

 **Tolong berikan tanggapan kalian!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

Third **Chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Seventeen's**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan pergi..

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan, dia tidur ternyata, tapi astaga dia masih mengantuk. Soonyoung merasakan tangan yang mengelus rambutnya, Soonyoung menyingkirkan tangan itu, paling Wonwoo. "Ya! Wonwoo-ah, diamlah!" Saat ingin memejamkan matanya karena Wonwoo sudah tidak menganggunya. Tangan itu kembali lagi mengelus rambutnya.

"Ya! Wonwoo!" Soonyoung kembali menyingkirkan tangan Itu di kepalanya. "Ya! Wonwoo, kau itu sudah punya Mingyu!" Demi tuhan, Soonyoung mengantuk. "atau kau Seungkwan?"

Terdengar kekehan asing. Soonyoung mengernyit. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendongak, Soonyoung sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Akhirnya dia kembali membaringkan kepalanya dikasur Jihoon. Tapi tunggu. Tangan yang Soonyoung rasakan tadi itu seperti ada sesuatu di balik telapak tangannya. Mata Soonyoung langsung mendelik kearah Jihoon yang sudah sadar dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. "Oh yatuhanku. Jihoonie!"

"Soonyoungie~~"

Jihoon sudah sadar?

* * *

Now

.

.

"Ya! Soonyoung-ah!" Wonwoo memanggil Soonyoung yang masih berteriak memanggil nama Jihoon.

"Ish! Soonyoung!" Kali ini Seungkwan.

"SOONYOUNG HYUNG!" Suara Chan menggelegar membuat semua yang ada disana menutup telinganya, kecuali Soonyoung. Soonyoung langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka.

"Soonyoung hyung? Hyung kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya. Dia menatap Soonyoung yang berkeringat dengan wajahnya yang panik. "Jihoon sudah sadar? Apa Jihoon sudah sadar? Wonwoo ya! Tadi Jihoon memanggil namaku! Dia mengelus rambutku!" Wonwoo sempat tersenyum mendengar cerita Soonyoung.

"Sentuhan Jihoon terasa sampai mimpimu, Soonyoung-ah? Jihoon sadar, Soonyoung-ah. Dia sempat 'menyapa'mu sebentar. Jihoon dibawa oleh orangtuaku dan dokter Jisoo. Jihoon pucat sekali, Soonyoung." Jelas Wonwoo dengan lirih. Soonyoung yang tadinya semangat menjadi diam, tidak menuntut penjelasan lebih.

Lalu Soonyoung menoleh kearah sekitarnya. "Eo? Mingyu-ya? Seokmin?" Yang disebutkan nyengir. "Kami kesini untuk menjenguk, Jihoon noona. Seungkwan yang memberitahu." Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. "Hansol? Chan? Kalian pulanglah. Ibu kalian akan mencari kalian. Mingyu-ah, bisa minta tolong antarkan mereka? Rumah Hansol tidak jauh dari rumah sakit ini." Mingyu yang mendengar nada tidak semangat Soonyoung memilih untuk menurut sekalian menarik Seungkwan yang berada di dekatnya. Tadinya dia ingin menarik Wonwoo, tapi sadar kalau Wonwoo pasti tidak akan meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri walaupun ada banyak orang di kamar.

"Hyung, makan dulu yuk." Ajak Seokmin. Wonwoo mengatakan Soonyoung belum makan dari saat mereka datang kesini.

"Tidak, Seokmin-ah. Aku mau melihat Jihoon."

Seokmin menghela nafas dan menatap Wonwoo yang meringis. "Jihoon masih lama, hyung. Jadi ayo makan. Kau belum makan dari tadi." Seokmin memegang bahu Soonyoung. Soonyoung menggeleng. "Ya, kau sungguh memaksa Seokmin-ah. Aku tidak mau."

"Jihoon menyuruhnu makan. Dia tau kau belum makan, Soonyoung. Kata Jihoon, paksa saja kalau Soonyoung tidak mau makan. Begitu. Jadi, cepat makan sebelum aku memaksamu agar makanannya masuk kedalam perutmu." Soonyoung meringis, tapi mengambil tempat yang Seokmin bawa. "Iya, nona Lee. Aku makan nih."

Wonwoo tersenyum sekilas. Dia hanya berbohong tadi. Setelah, Jihoon sadar dan 'menyapa' Soonyoung, dia langsung di bawa orangtuanya dan Dokter Jisoo. Mana sempat dia mengatakan Soonyoung belum makan.

Seokmin mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Wonwoo dibelakang Soonyoung. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Sudah Berapa lama Jihoon dibawa orangtuamu, Wonwoo-ie?" Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo, ditanya seperti itu Wonwoo melihat jamnya. "Baru satu jam. Ibu bilang, memang akan lama."

Mereka mengobrol sampai Mingyu dan Seungkwan kembali. Setelah itu, mereka membuat kegiatan agar tidak bosan. Entah Mingyu dan Seokmin yang diajari Seungkwan dance girlgroup. Soonyoung yang menunjukkan freestyle dancenya. Wonwoo dan Seungkwan yang duet. Tapi sayang suara Wonwoo sungguh tidak enak didengar. Dia mencoba nada tinggi dengan gaya sok-nya. Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Seokmin tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Ohya tuhan, Wonwoo-ah! Hahaha"

Ya, kuharap kalian tidak dimarahi oleh Suster yang sedang lewat karena ruangan Jihoon sungguh berisik.

.

.

Saat Jihoon kembali diantar Dokter Jisoo dan seorang suster yang membawa cairan infus dan biasanya merawat Jihoon juga. Jihoon diantar menggunakan kursi roda. Jihoon bisa melihat seorang suster bersama Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang sedang menyapu dan mengepel lantai rumah sakit. Mingyu yang melihat Jihoon langsung berteriak memanggil sehingga semuanya menoleh kearah Jihoon. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung langsung saja melepaskan peralatan mereka dan menghampiri Jihoon. Sementara Mingyu, Seokmin dan Seungkwan beristirahat sebentar dan melihat Interaksi ketiganya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Jihoon bertanya dengan lirih. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat sekarang menjadi lebih pucat. Soonyoung berjongkok dihadapannya dengan tangannya yang di genggam si biru, sedangkan Wonwoo dibelakang Soonyoung mengobrol dengan Dokter Jisoo. Suster yang memegangi Cairan infusan disuruh pergi dengan Dokter Jisoo.

"Kami dihukum, Jihoonie. Ruanganmu saat kamu pergi berisik sekali. Terus suster diruangan sebelah datang dan kami dihukum. Masih banyak ruangan yang harus kami bersihkan." Jelas Soonyoung, Jihoon terkekeh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai suster diruangan sebelah menghukum kalian?"

"Kami bernyanyi, tertawa, menari dan Banyak lagi. Abis bosan, Jihoonie." Soonyoung memajukan tubuhnya dan merapihkan rambut Jihoon yang sedikit berantakan. Jihoon tertegun. Soonyoung kembali pada posisinya yang berjongkok.

"Jihoonie mau ke kamar? Istirahat ya. Walaupun aku masih merindukanmu, tapi hukamannya belum selesai. Tuh, susternya sudah berteriak." Soonyoung berdiri membuat kepala Jihoon mendongak agar bisa menatapnya. Semburat merah dipipi Jihoon karena ucapan Soonyoung membuat Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Ya, Soonyoung-ah! Ayo! Jihoon, kita bertemu dikamar nanti ya!" Wonwoo berbalik setelah mengucapkan itu. Jihoon mengangguk saja. Dokter Jisoo mendorong kursi roda Jihoon pelan. Jihoon sempat menyapa Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Mingyu, dan meminta suster tersebut meringankan hukuman mereka. Suster tersebut yang mengenal Jihoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Diam-diam yang lain mengepalkan tangan senang. Ketika Suster tersebut menoleh kearah mereka, mereka langsung pura-pura mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

Ya, Fighting!

.

Kelima orang itu masuk ke kamar Jihoon dengan lemas. Soonyoung bahkan berebutan dengan Seokmin untuk tiduran di sofa, Soonyoung menang membuat Seokmin mencibir dan memilih tiduran dikursi yang berjejer. Seungkwan bahkan tiduran dilantai kamar Jihoon diikuti Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya hanya Wonwoo yang normal.

"Seungkwan, Mingyu, itu kotor-"

"Demi tuhan, ini baru dibersihkan sama Soonyoung oppa. Aku kepanasaaan, eonni." Seungkwan memotong ucapan Jihoon. "Mandilah abis Wonwoo eonni, Seungkwan." Suruh Jihoon. Seungkwan mengangguk. Walaupun dia tau Jihoon tidak bisa melihat.

Jihoon yang sedang duduk hanya bisa melihat mereka yang sedang sibuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri itu terkekeh. Wonwoo keluar dengan tangan yang mengusap rambut basahnya. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang hampir melewati dirinya dan memaksa Wonwoo duduk dihadapannya. Mingyu menarik handuk Wonwoo dan melakukan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan. Wonwoo diam.

Seungkwan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah dia menarik hidung Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang langsung teriak karena kaget. Jihoon tertawa melihat itu.

"Ya! Seungkwan jelek! Kena kau nanti!" Seokmin.

Soonyoung memilih mengusap hidungnya. Akhirnya Soonyoung memilih untuk bangkit dari sofa dan menuju Jihoon. Soonyoung duduk di tepi kasur Jihoon. "Jihoon sudah makan?" Soonyoung tersenyum membuat Jihoon ikut tersenyum juga. Jihoon menggeleng. "Jam makan masih satu jam dari sekarang, Soonyoung-ah."

Soonyoung menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. "Jihoon.." Tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Jihoon. "Kenapa tidak istirahat, hm?" Jihoon menggeleng dengan imut. "Tidak mau." Kali ini tangan Soonyoung mengelus kepala Jihoon. "Apa penyakitmu semakin parah?" Jihoon diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Soonyoung meletakkan telunjukkan dibibir Jihoon agar tidak menjelaskan apapun. "Sakit?" Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali." Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Kan ada kamu yang menghangatkan." Jihoon menatap genggaman tangan mereka. "Kau diam-diam tipe penggombal, Jihoonie." Jihoon terkekeh.

Soonyoung mencium tangan Jihoon. Tapi tiba-tiba Jihoon memegangi dadanya dan menunduk. Soonyoung langsung panik. "Jihoonie? Jihoonie? Kamu gak apa-apa? Ya Jihoon-ah!" Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang mengobrol di sofa langsung berdiri diikuti Seokmin. Jihoon meringis.

Seungkwan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi kaget melihat semua berkumpul mengelilingi Jihoon. Akhirnya dia mengikuti. "Jihoon eonni?"

"Jihoon noona kau sakit? Panggil Dokter Jisoo! Ya Seokmin!" Mingyu menyuruh Seokmin dengan sangat tidak sopan. "Sialan kau mingyu jelek! Kubalas kau nanti." Seokmin baru saja ingin berjalan keluar. Tapi suara tawa Jihoon membuat dia berhenti dan kembali lagi. Jihoon disana sudah tertawa dengan lucunya. Yang lain diam tidak merespon.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Yatuhan, kalian lucu sekali." Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Soonyoung mendengus. Seungkwan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seokmin mengambil handuk Seungkwan dan memutuskan mandi.

"Aish, Jihoonie. Lain kali jangan begitu ah. Kau membuatku sungguh takut. Menyebalkan, aku sampai panik." Wonwoo baru pertama kali dikerjai Jihoon seperti ini. Soonyoung mengacak-acak rambut Jihoon dengan senyum kekanakan yang Jihoon suka itu. "Jahil sekali, sih." Katanya. Jihoon tersenyum manis memamerkan gigi-giginya yang berjejer rapih.

Seungkwan yang melihat itu terkekeh. "Cepat jadian sana!" Ejeknya. Responnya beda, Soonyoung yang tertawa, Jihoon yang terdiam. Hatinya berdetak kembali lebih kencang.

Berharap bahwa ingin Soonyoung terus bersamanya atau mengingankan hubungan terikat dengan Soonyoung memang ada. Tapi Jihoon tau diri, dia hanya gadis penyakitan yang akan menyusahkan Soonyoung dan orang lain.

Mendengar perkataan Seungkwan tadi makin membuatnya merasa sangat- apa ya, Jihoon sungguh merasa tidak pantas dengan Soonyoung. Mingyu dan Seungkwan bilang, Soonyoung adalah dancer bukan kah itu sangat hebat? Jihoon bahkan tidak di takdirkan untuk melakukan hal yang berat-berat. Menyedihkan. Dia tidak pantas dengan Soonyoung.

"Eonni? Apa perkataanku menyakitimu? Yatuhan, maafkan aku. Sungguh benar, aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku." Jihoon menatap Seungkwan dengan senyumannya, Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak, Seungkwan. Tidak apa-apa." Jihoon merentangkan tangannya. Seungkwan langsung saja memeluk Jihoon dan Jihoon membalas pelukan Seungkwan.

"Kau tau Seungkwanie? Aku sungguh merasa tidak pantas untuk Soonyoung." Bisik Jihoon. Seungkwan membatu dipelukan Jihoon.

"Kau lihat dia yang begitu bersinar seperti bintang? Aku terlalu jauh untuk menggapai dia yang begitu sempurna seperti kata kamu, Mingyu dan Seokmin. Ayah juga begitu mempercayai Soonyoung." Lanjut Jihoon.

Seungkwan menggeleng. "Eonni, jangan merasa seperti itu. Dia begitu peduli padamu. Kau pantas dengannya daripada gadis di sekolah kami yang selalu mengerjarnya." Seungkwan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Senyum ala Boo Seungkwan.

"Buatlah dirimu pantas bersamanya. Eonni mencintainya kan? Jangan menyerah! Eonni begitu luar biasa!" Seungkwan masih berbisik. Sementara Soonyoung pergi entah kemana.

Setelah itu Seungkwan pergi dari sisi Jihoon. Wonwoo mendekati Jihoon dan memutuskan untuk memotong buah untuk diberikan kepada Jihoon.

.

.

.

Soonyoung menyender di dinding rumah sakit sebelah pintu kamar Jihoon. Ponsel masih berada di telinganya. Soonyoung mendengarkan setiap perkataan seorang di sebrang sana. "Demi tuhan! Aku tidak mau, Ibu. Kenapa ibu begitu memaksa? Ibu bisa meninggalkan aku disini, Ibu dan Ayah pergi saja." Soonyoung mengatakan dengan frustasi.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pindah." Soonyoung terlihat kekeh. "Ck, kali ini saja biarkan aku melakukan kemauanku sendiri."

Ketika mendengar perkataan Ibunya selanjutnya. Soonyoung kaget setengah mati. "APA?! Ibu bahkan sudah mengurus semuanya?! Demi tuhan aku tidak mau, Ibu."

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ibunya benar-benar membuat Soonyoung emosi.

"Ibu bisa mengurus ayah sendiri kan?"

"Iya, aku pulang sekarang! Kumatikan teleponnya!"

Soonyoung dengan emosi mematikan ponselnya. Tubuh Soonyoung merosot jatuh. Soonyoung mengacak kembali rambutnya dengan kesal. Ibunya selalu seperti ini, selalu mengaturnya. Soonyoung mencintai Ibunya, tapi jika sudh seperti ini, Soonyoung membenci Ibunya. Ibunya yang diktator.

Soonyoung berdiri dengan buru-buru dan masuk keruangan Jihoon. Soonyoung berdiri dekat Wonwoo. "Wonwoo-ah, aku pulang ya." Wonwoo menoleh. "Kau mau pulang?" Soonyoung mengangguk. Setelah itu Soonyoung beralih ke Jihoon. "Jihoonie, aku pulang ne." Soonyoung tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Jihoon. Di ciumnya pipi tirus Jihoon dan tangannya mengacak rambut Jihoon.

"Take care, Jihoon." Soonyoung tersenyum, dibalas anggukan Jihoon.

"Hyung, kau seperti mengucapkan salam perpisahan." Ucapan Seokmin langsung membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon terdiam.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung. "Apasih, Seokmin, ucapanmu sungguh aneh." Soonyoung terkekeh. Seokmin mengangkat bahunya.

Soonyoung menjauh dan mengambil tasnya. Dia menggeplak kepala Mingyu dan Seokmin yang dibalas teriakan marah oleh keduanya yang membuat yang lain tertawa. Soonyoung mehrong kearah Seungkwan yang dibalas Seungkwan tatapan aneh.

Soonyoung berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan senyum tetap tersemat diwajahnya.

"Dah! Sampai jumpa! Jihoon cepat sehat ya! Mingyu-ya, jaga Wonwoo ya! Seungkwan-Seokmin jangan bertengkar terus!" Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya.

Jihoon entah kenapa merasa sedih.

.

.

Drrt..drrt..

Wonwoo segera membuka ponselnya. Ada satu pesan dari Soonyoung. Ketika membaca semua pesannya Wonwoo langsung bangun dari acara tidurnya.

From: kwon

 **Wonwoo-ya, boleh aku titip Jihoon padamu? Oh ya, aku lupa kau kakaknya. Jaga dirimu karena salah satu penjagamu ini akan pergi. Titip Seungkwan dan Seokmin ya. Kurasa Seungkwan menyukai Hansol. Aku pergi, Wonwoo-ah. Sampaikan maaf pada Ayahmu karena aku tidak bisa menjaga dua putrinya. Sampaikan maaf pada Jihoon karena aku tidak bisa bersamanya, aku mencintainya Wonwoo-ah, dan aku meninggalkannya. Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Wonwoo-ah.**

Wonwoo menatap kearah Jihoon yang tertidur. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menghampiri adik kesayangannya. Wonwoo mengelus rambut Jihoon sayang. Wonwoo mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Jihoon. "Soonyoung akan selalu bersamamu, sayang. Soonyoung mencintaimu." Setelah itu Wonwoo mencium kening Jihoon dan kembali ketempatnya.

Tidak sadar jika Jihoon belum tertidur dan mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

Jihoon penasaran. Apa yang terjadi dengan Soonyoung?

 **TBC**

* * *

Yatuhan, apa ini? Apa yang akan terjadi sama Soonyoung dan Jihoon nanti ya? Aku bahkan tidak tau ini akan Happy Ending atau Sad Ending. Menurut kalian bagaimana?

Bagaimana ya lagu Love Letter nanti? Aku sungguh penasaran. Konsep teaser sungguh indah, lagunya juga kan pasti haha. Apa kalian melihat Seventeen di Music Core Special kemarin? Mereka perform Girlgroup medley. Yatuhan, Lihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon dengan rambut baru mereka walaupun memakai topi tetap saja membuatku teriak haha.


	4. Chapter 4: Reality

**Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoshi & Woozi

.

.

 **Previous Chapter** :

Soonyoung pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Jihoon bingung dengan tindakan Wonwoo dimalam saat itu. Sementara waktu Wonwoo hanya akan memberitahu Mingyu, orangtuanya, Seokmin dan Seungkwan.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Jihoon diperbolehkan pulang oleh Dokter Jisoo. Hal itu disambut hangat oleh semuanya. Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Seokmin selama ini selalu berada disamping Jihoon. Sebenarnya mereka mengalihkan Jihoon yang selalu penasaran tentang dimana Soonyoung. Ada saja cara mereka mengalihkan fokus Jihoon.

Jihoon siap untuk pulang. Dia sedang duduk dipinggir kasur rumah sakit. Sementara yang lain bolak-balik entah apa yang dilakukan mereka. Jihoon menghela nafas menatap pintu. Berharap Soonyoung datang untuk ikut mengantarkan Jihoon pulang dan merayakan kepulangannya.

Sampai saat, Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi roda. Jihoon masih berharap Soonyoung datang. Saat semuanya sudah siap, Mingyu mendorong kursi roda Jihoon, "Mingyu-ya." Panggil Jihoon. "Kau tau dimana, Soonyoung? Ah, tidak. Kau pasti tau dimana Soonyoung." Mingyu berhenti mendorong kursi roda Jihoon.

"Soonyoung hyung.."

Mingyu panik. Wonwoo akan memarahinya jika dia mengatakan dimana Soonyoung.

 **Cklek**

"Jihoon noona? Mingyu? Kenapa lama sekali? Ayo kita pulang." Mingyu menghela nafas melihat Seokmin yang membuka pintu kamar. Dia masih bisa selamat.

Jihoon menatap Seokmin datar. Mingyu melanjutkan mendorong kursi roda Jihoon. "Jihoon noona, kau tidak harus tau dimana Soonyoung hyung berada. Cukup percaya bahwa Soonyoung hyung selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kehadiran Soonyoung hyung." Ujar Mingyu. Jihoon diam. Tidak merespon ucapan Mingyu, karena yang diucapkan Mingyu benar.

.

.

Soonyoung tersenyum memandang Jihoon yang tertawa karena candaan Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Seungkwan dan Seokmin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Jihoon tertawa.

Dia mengirim pesan ke Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

To: **Diva-Boo, haebaragi smile**

Kerja bagus, Boo, Seokmin. Terimakasih sudah membuat mungil-ku tertawa.

Setelah yakin mobil yang membawa kawan-kawannya itu pergi. Soonyoung memutuskan pergi juga dari tempatnya.

.

.

Perayaan pulangnya Jihoon sudah selesai. Jihoon tertidur dimeja belajar karena mengantuk. Trio perusuh terpaksa menginap karena sudah terlalu malam.

Jeonghan menatap Jihoon yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja belajarnya. Jeonghan mengelus kepala Jihoon. Dia tau tentang Soonyoung yang pergi. Soonyoung bahkan sering mengirimi dia pesan menanyakan Jihoon, dan Jeonghan hanya menjawab, Jihoon merindukan Soonyoung.

Jeonghan menoleh ketika pintu kamar Jihoon dibuka dan muncul Seungcheol. Suaminya itu menghampirinya dan mengangkat Jihoon yang tertidur untuk berbaring di kasurnya. Sudah ada Seungkwan disana. Setelah membuat Jihoon nyaman, Seungcheol menyelimuti keduanya yang kelelahan dengan perayaan.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tidak beranjak dari sana. Mereka melihat bagaimana Seungkwan yang sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan tadi akhirnya memeluk Jihoon.

Jeonghan mendekati keduanya dan mencium pucuk kepala mereka sayang. Setelah Seungcheol memotret keduanya dalam posisi berpelukan, keduanya pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

Soonyoung dengan datar menatap Ibunya yang duduk disebrang. Mereka berdua sedang duduk dikursi meja makan. "Cepatlah, Ibu."

"Kita berangkat besok. Waktumu sudah habis bukan? Jadi persiapkan dirimu. Karena ibu tidak menerima alasan apapun lagi."

Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku pergi kerumah Wonwoo." Ibu Soonyoung mengangguk. "Kau mau pamit?"

"Tidak, ingin bertemu Jihoon." Soonyoung berdiri dari duduknya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi.

Ibu Soonyoung melihat segala aktifitas anaknya. Saat dipintu, Ibu Soonyoung menghentikan Soonyoung. "Soonyoung-ah, Ibu menyayangimu." Katanya dengan lembut. Soonyoung mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung belum pergi ke tujuan Ibu dan Ayahnya. Dia masih di Seoul. Masih suka mengawasi Jihoon. Soonyoung meminta waktu sampai Jihoon pulang, Ibunya tadinya tidak mengizinkan karena kesehatan ayahnya sudah parah. Tapi Soonyoung memaksa sampai akhirnya Ibu Soonyoung mengizinkan. Mengawasi dari jauh, atau kadang saat malam datang ke kamar Jihoon dan menatap Jihoon sepuas yang ia bisa.

Saat sudah puas, Soonyoung akan pergi dari sana. Terus begitu sama tiga hari berlalu Jihoon diizinkan pulang. Soonyoung senang sekaligus sedih karena tandanya berpisah dengan jihoon semakin dekat.

Dia sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dengan mungilnya.

.

.

Soonyoung dipeluk oleh Wonwoo yang membukakan pintu, ada Seungcheol appa juga yang menepuk bahunya. Mereka tau tujuan Soonyoung dan mereka membiarkan Soonyoung kekamar Jihoon.

"Jangan terlalu berisik, Soonyoung. Ada Seungkwan." Seungcheol appa memberitahu. Soonyoung mengangguk. Dia tau bagaimana tidur Seungkwan.

Saat dikamar Jihoon. Soonyoung menemukan dua orang yang tidur berpelukan. Soonyoung duduk ditepi kasur Jihoon. Seungkwan ada di pojok kiri sementara Jihoon dikanan. Soonyoung sangat merindukan mungilnya ini. Ugh, maaf. Soonyoung melupakan kalau mereka belum mempunyai ikatan apa-apa. Soonyoung hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Jihoon dengan mengikatnya. Dia akan meninggalkan, Jihoonie-nya. Membuat Jihoon sedih. Tapi Soonyoung yakin, suatu saat dia akan mengikat Jihoon, membuat Jihoon menjadi miliknya, mengubah marga Jihoon menjadi Kwon.

Soonyoung mengelus pipi Jihoon dengan senyuman sedih yang tersemat dibibirnya.

"Jihoonie.."

Kali ini Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jihoon. Soonyoung memberanikan diri mencium bibir tipis Jihoon. Hanya sekedar menempelkan. Bibir Jihoon sungguh memabukkan hanya dengan menempelkannya saja.

Soonyoung melepaskannya. Tapi Jihoon sepertinya terganggu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Soonyoung tersenyum menatap keimutan Jihoon. Jihoonnya tidak terlihat sama sekali seperti orang sakit sekarang.

Jihoon menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu kamarnya. Kemudian matanya mengelilingi kamarnya sendiri. Sadar ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan matanya. "Soon-"

Belum selesai bicara, Soonyoung menempatkan telunjuknya dibibir Jihoon, meminta Jihoon untuk tidak bicara. "Jihoonie, bicaranya pelan-pelan. Nanti Seungkwan bangun." Soonyoung tersenyum.

Jihoon ingin bangun tapi Soonyoung melarang. "Capek-kan abis perayaan tadi malam? Tiduran saja. Aku akan menemanimu disini." Kata Soonyoung lembut. Jihoon menurut.

"Kemana tiga hari ini? Kenapa tidak mengunjungiku saat dirumah sakit?" Jihoon bertanya. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Maaf, ayahku sedang membutuhkan aku." Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku merindukanmu." Ketika berbicara itu Jihoon melirik kearah lain dengan semburah merah menghiasi pipi tirusnya.

"Ah, Jihoonie merindukan aku ne~~?" Goda Soonyoung. Jihoon cemberut. "Gak jadi deh rindunya! Soonyoungie nyebelin!" Jihoon melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Eyy, kalau rindu mana bisa tidak jadi begitu. Aku juga merindukanmu, kok. Jihoonie senang?" Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang terasa sangat pas ditangannya seolah-olah tangan itu memang diciptakan untuk tangannya.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung, dia mengangguk malu-malu. Setelah itu mereka diam.

"Jihoonie.." panggil Soonyoung. Jihoon yang sedang memainkan jemari Soonyoung mendongak menatap Soonyoung.

"Aku...aku ingin pergi." Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Pergi jauh.. bukan di daerah Seoul atau pulang kampung ke Namyangju." Jihoon mencerna ucapan Soonyoung. Wajahnya berubah murung.

"Kau mau..meninggalkanku?" Tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung menggeleng panik. "Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Aku sungguh tidak ingin meninggalkanmu." Soonyoung berusaha menjelaskan tapi Jihoon keburu menangis. Soonyoung makin panik. "Jihoonie- tidak, jangan menangis. Astaga."

Jihoon bangun dari acara tidurannya, menyuruh Soonyoung duduk dihadapannya. Soonyoung mengikuti apakata Jihoon. Soonyoung sebenarnya ingin menenangkan Jihoon dengan memeluknya, tapi dia jadi canggung sendiri.

"Jihoonie, aku-"

"Soonyoungie jahaaat!" Jihoon menangis meraung seperti anak kecil.

"Ibuuu! Ayaaaah!" Jihoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seungkwan sepertinya terusik, dia bangun dengan wajahnya yang sungguh mengantuk.

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Seungkwan antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Soonyoung ingin meninggalkanku Seungkwan-ah, hiks.." Akhirnya Soonyoung menyerah, dia membawa Jihoon kedalam pelukannya. Seungkwan yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya memutuskan untuk kembali tertidur dan menghiraukan segala sesuatu tentang Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Dia tidak peduli Soonyoung ada disini. Yang jelas dia ingin tidur.

Jihoon masih menangis. Bahkan semakin keras. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, Jihoonie. Tapi aku harus." Jihoon mencengkram erat sisi baju Soonyoung.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu." Jihoon menggeleng didada Soonyoung. "Tidak mau, tidak mau."

"Jihoon.."

"Jangan pergi!"

Soonyoung melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon. "Aku mencintaimu. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku harus, Jihoon. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuaku." Soonyoung menjelaskan, berusaha memberikan Jihoon pengertian.

Jihoon diam, hanya terus menangis dan menatap Soonyoung. Jempolnya mengelus pipi Soonyoung dengan pelan. "Soonyoungie juga harus tau, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mereka hanya diam saling melihat satu sama lain. Merekam segala sesuatunya. Tidak ingin terlewatkan satupun.

Sampai, Jihoon menguap membuat Soonyoung terkekeh. Jihoon imut sekali. Soonyoung mengusap jejak bekas air mata Jihoon. "Tidur ya?" Jihoon menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau. Masih mau bersama Soonyoungie." Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah fajar. Jihoon mengantuk tuh. Nanti kelelahan terus sakit. Tidur ya? Aku temani." Jihoon menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Soonyoung kembali duduk ditepi ranjang dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Jihoon. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus kepala Jihoon.

Mari kita berhenti disini karena Soonyoung sudah mengusirku. Hahaha.

.

.

Seungkwan ingin membangunkan Jihoon untuk sarapan, tapi saat membuka pintu kamar Jihoon. Seungkwan malah mendapatkan Jihoon yang menangis sambil memanggil nama Soonyoung.

Seungkwan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Jihoon. "Eonni! Yuk sarapan!" Ajaknya semangat. Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Pergilah, Seungkwan-ie."

"Eonni.." Seungkwan mendekat, duduk ditepi ranjang Jihoon.

"Soonyoung.."

"Oppa sudah pergi.."

Jihoon menangis semakin keras. Seungkwan serba salah sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Biar eonninya ini tau kalau Soonyoung sudah pergi.

Seungkwan hanya bisa melihat Jihoon yang menangis. Tidak berusaha menenangkan ataupun mengusik Jihoon.

 **TBC**

Finally, Update!

Lagi-lagi aku update di sekolah. Tidak tau bagaimana aku mau melanjutkan atau menyudahi cerita ini. Huhu.

Oke, Tolong beri tanggapan!

Terimakasih untuk siapapun kalian yang membaca, memfavoritekan, ngefollow cerita ini.

Terimakasih- Sampai Jumpa di chapter depan!


	5. Chapter 5: Back

Lee Jihoon

.

.

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

Seventeen's

.

.

Drama/Hurt Comfort

.

.

Senang bisa mengenalmu, Jihoon. 2 minggu yang luar biasa. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi. -Soonyoung

.

Jihoon tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan Soonyoung.

.

.

 **Start!**

 **.**

Jihoon tidak bisa melupakan Soonyoung begitu saja. Sudah dua bulan Soonyoung pergi, tidak bisa membuat Jihoon melupakan Soonyoung begitu saja, apalagi setelah mengetahui mereka saling mencintai.

Semuanya tampak menjadi hal seperti biasa, pengecualian Jihoon yang hanya mencoba terlihat biasa saja, kalau Bedanya adalah, ketiga teman eonni-nya ditambah dua orang baru, yang satu sepupu Soonyoung, yang satu lagi temannya itu sering mengajaknya keluar rumah. Tentu saja sudah meminta izin kepada orangtua Lee dan Wonwoo tentu saja ikut.

Jihoon tidak ingin menuntut menanyakan bagaimana Soonyoung, dia sehat? Dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana sekolahnya? Apa dia makan dengan benar? Apa dia punya banyak teman? Jihoon hampir depresi karena memikirkan Soonyoung.

Jihoon sempat sakit tiga hari setelah Soonyoung pergi. Sakit biasa seperti demam. Hanya itu, tidak ada embel-embel penyakit lemah jantungnya.

Wonwoo juga bilang setelah dikabari kalau Soonyoung sudah sampai di salah satu negara eropa oleh orangnya sendiri, sampai saat ini Soonyoung tidak pernah memberikan kabar. Mengirim pesan saja tidak, apalagi menelepon. Wonwoo sudah pernah mencoba menghubungi orangnya, tapi hanya sampai ke mailbox.

Sekarang, Jihoon hanya ingin mencoba meneruskan hidupnya. Dia akan tetap pada Soonyoung jikalau tidak ada orang yang memikat hatinya.

Jihoon sedang berada dirumah sakit. Hari ini Jadwal check up-nya. Ada Hansol dan Seungkwan yang menemani, Wonwoo dan orangtuanya sedang dalam urusan penting, makanya tidak bisa menemani Jihoon check up. dan kalian harus tau kalau kedua orang itu sedang dalam masa-masanya pendekatan. Akhirnya setelah satu minggu Seungkwan meng-kode terus, akhirnya Hansol peka juga.

Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Hansol baru saja keluar dari ruangan Dokter Jisoo. Mereka menghela nafas secara bersamaan sebelum saling menatap dan tertawa kecil. Jihoon sehat-sehat saja, tidak ada sama sekali masalah dan itu yang membuat mereka bertiga tertawa kecil.

Jihoon mengajak kedua orang itu pergi ke tempat lain. Seungkwan sih mengajak makan, Hansol maunya pergi game center.

"Ayo, satu-satu kita datangi tempatnya." Jihoon tersenyum. Seungkwan sempat ragu tapi melihat senyum Jihoon yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Syaratnya! Jangan terlalu capek!" Ketiganya mengucapkan itu secara bersamaan. Kemudian mereka tertawa senang.

.

.

 **3 Tahun Kemudian**

"Sudah tiga tahun ya, Soonyoung. Aku masih bertahan sama kamu. Masih berharap kamu datang dan memelukku." Jihoon dengan sedih menatap kearah orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama.

Dia sendiri disini. Tanpa eonninya, tanpa orangtuanya, tanpa Mingyu, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Hansol dan Chan. Dan Soonyoung. Tenang, dia sudah izin dengan semua orang. Hari ini tepat ketika Soonyoung meninggalkannya. Pergi tanpa pamit kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar airmata turun. Jihoon menghela nafas. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak terlalu suka memakai ponsel, tapi Wonwoo tanpa persetujuannya membelikan Jihoon ponsel.

Jihoon mengutak-atik ponselnya, mencari kontak Soonyoung. Jihoon menghubungi Soonyoung. Mailbox.

"Soonyoung-ah.."

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."

Jihoon menyeka airmatanya.

"Soonyoungie~"

"Tepat 3 tahun kamu pergi. Kapan kembali? Tidak merindukanku? Masih ingat sama aku tidak? Soonyoung~"

"Soonyoung-ah, masih mencintaiku kan? Aku mencintaimu."

"Lee Jihoon akan terus menunggu Kwon Soonyoung."

Jihoon mematikan sambungannya. Tangannya menyeka airmatanya. Dia bangun dari duduknya di tangga, mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan disaku celana.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk pulang. Perempuan yang lahir tangan 22 November itu masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah terparkir didekat tempat Jihoon duduk.

.

.

Seseorang dengan koper ditangannya menatap bangunan dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ayahnya mengatakan ditelepon bahwa bangunan di hadapannya ini adalah rumah lamanya.

"Tuan Soonyoung. Mari masuk." Perempuan yang tadi mengaku sebagai orang yang menjaga rumah dihadapannya ini mengajak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Soonyoung untuk masuk. Soonyoung sadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk.

Dia berjalan mengikuti si perempuan. Ketika masuk, Soonyoung langsung melihat sekeliling dengan mengernyit. Terlalu asing baginya dengan rumah ini. Soonyoung berusaha mengingat memori apapun tentang rumah ini. Tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat sakit.

"Ash!" Soonyoung meringis. si pelayan langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Tuannya. "Tuan? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Langsung saja Si pelayan menuntun Soonyoung agar duduk di sofa.

Soonyoung tetap meringis. "Bisa tolong ambilkan obat di dalam obatku? Sekalian minumnya, ada air mineral juga di dalamnya." Pelayan tersebut langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh Soonyoung.

Menyerahkan apa yang sudah diambil. Soonyoung bergumam terimakasih dan langsung meminum obatnya dan airmineral. Setelah menanyakan dimana kamarnya, Soonyoung menyuruh si pelayan pergi.

Soonyoung tidak habis pikir, orangtuanya memulangkannya ke tempat tinggal asalnya tanpa ditemani siapapun? Soonyoung bahkan lupa segalanya. Rumah orangtuanya terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendiri bersama beberapa pelayan.

Alasan mengurusi perusahaan disini membuat Soonyoung tidak bisa berkutik. Walaupun dia masih harus belajar dalam mengurusi perusahaan. Hey, dia ini masih kuliah. Orangtuanya saja yang seenakjidatnya memindahkannya bagaikan barang. Soonyoung sungguh benci tempat baru.

Setelah rasa sakit dikepalanya perlahan menghilang. Soonyoung memutuskan untuk kelantai atas, ke kamarnya. Ketika berjalan kelantai atas, Soonyoung menemukan banyak figura dirinya dengan teman-temannya di dinding, dengan orangtuanya juga ada. Disetiap foto ada note dibawahnya.

'Bersama Wonwoo-ie di cafe-' Soonyoung mengusap figura tersebut. Ada perempuan disebelahnya saat itu dengan rambut warna hitam dan wajah datarnya, sementara dia menghadap kearah orangnya dengan senyum dan tangan yang mencubit pipi Wonwoo itu.

Ada yang bersama pria bernama Seokmin, Soonyoung sedikit tertawa melihat betapa konyolnya dia bergaya bersama si Seokmin itu. Perempuan bernama Seungkwan, sepupunya Chan dan temannya Hansol, ada yang bersama pria tan bernama Mingyu, dan tiba-tiba senyum Soonyoung luntur ketika melihat foto dua orang perempuan. Satu perempuan yang tadi bernama Wonwoo dan satu lagi bernama Jihoon.

"Jihoon?" Gumam Soonyoung.

Dia melihat note dibawah fotonya.

(Maaf mengambil diam-diam, Wonwoo-ie. Jihoonie lucu sekali sih, disini. Kalian yang akan aku selalu lindungi, Princess~~)

Soonyoung mengerutkan kening. Dia punya hubungan apa dengan siapapun Jihoon itu sampai fotonya yang-jujur saja memang lucu itu diambil diam-diam olehnya? Dan-tunggu Sepertinya Ibunya pernah cerita tentang perempuan bernama Wonwoo ini.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Ibunya nanti saja. Sekarang biarkan Soonyoung ke kamarnya untuk membereskan segalanya.

Ketika masuk kamarnya. Soonyoung lebih kaget lagi karena banyak sekali foto yang dipajang dan adapula yang digantung seperti jemuran diujung kamar.

Soonyoung memutuskan melihat sebentar. Rata-rata foto dia bersama keempat orang yang tadi. Bersama Chan sepupunya ada juga. Ada yang bersama Ayah Cheol dan Ibu Cheonsa. Difoto itu Soonyoung bahkan tidak tau siapa Ayah Cheol dan Ibu Cheonsa, tapi wajahnya familiar bagi Soonyoung.

Rasanya Soonyoung ingin berteriak melihat semua foto ini. Dia tidak tau siapapun mereka kecuali sepupunya, karena dia tau, Chan itu pernah mengunjunginya.

Daripada nanti dia gila, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barang. Soonyoung hanya membawa dua koper, Koper pertama sudah dibawa kesini, dan koper kedua dia yang bawa sendiri.

Soonyoung duduk diatas kasur dan dia membuka kopernya pertama yang berisikan pakaian dan alat mandi, dasar Ibunya, padahal disini pasti sudah disediakan kenapa harus memasukkan alat mandi kesini?

Tiga puluh menit memasukkan pakaian kedalam lemari(Soonyoung kebanyakan melamun daripada membereskan pakaiannya) Soonyoung membuka koper kedua yang lebih kealat-alat elektronik. Soonyoung menyimpan laptopnya, kameranya, handycam, dan lainnya. Tapi satu barang membuat Soonyoung tertarik. Itu adalah ponsel. Ponsel lama Soonyoung. Ponsel yang tidak terlalu dia gunakan karena ketika membuka ponselnya dan melihat datanya, Soonyoung langsung merasa sakit.

Merasakan itu membuat Soonyoung tidak mau membuka ponsel itu. Dia hanya membawanya kemana pun dia pergi. Ibunya bilang simpan saja karena nanti dia akan membutuhkannya. Ketika diberikan kepada Soonyoung, ponselnya rusak parah. Akhirnya dia memutuskan memperbaikinya. Sekarang ponselnya bagus haha.

Soonyoung menimang-nimang ponsel itu, ragu ingin dibuka atau tidak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mengaktifkan ponselnya. Beberapa menit menunggu. Banyak sekali notifikasi membuat Soonyoung kaget.

Rata-rata adalah mailbox dari seseorang bernama Jihoonie3 di ponselnya. Jihoonie? Soonyoung langsung melihat foto yang ambil dia di meja belajarnya. Foto seorang perempuan yang sedang tertidur dengan damai sekali.

Jihoonie yang ada difoto ini? Yang sedang tertidur di foto ini? Soonyoung memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya memutuskan mendengarkan mailbox yang Jihoon kirimkan. Terakhir adalah seminggu yang lalu. Tapi sebelum dia menekan play. Ada mailbox masuk dari Jihoon.

Soonyoung menekan play, dia mendengar suara perempuan menangis.

 **(Soonyoungie~)**

 **(Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar lagi...)**

 **(Kapan Soonyoung kembali? Jihoonnie sangat merindukanmu hiks hiks)**

Hening sebentar.

 **(Soonyoungie, Ji- Jihoon membutuhkanmu hiks)**

Entah kenapa mendengar suara ini membuatnya tertegun, dia merasakan sakit ketika mendengar suara lemah Jihoon ini.

 **(Wonwoo eonni pergi, Soonyoung. Soonyoungie pulanglah~ Jihoonie takut hiks)**

Soonyoung memegangi sisi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sesakit ketika mendengar suara Jihoon itu. Astaga, sakit sekali.

Soonyoung meletakannya ponsel itu disamping tubuhnya, masih memegangi sisi kepalanya, mata Soonyoung menatap kearah obatnya yang berada diatas meja belajarnya. Kepalanya sakit dan dia tidak bisa meraih obatnya.

Ada bayangan seseorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat yang tersenyum manis memanggil namanya. Sangat imut. Tapi hanya sebentar karena selanjutnya semuanya gelap.

Kwon Soonyoung pingsan.

.

.

"Ya! Seokmin-ah! Ayo cepat!"

"Sebentar, Mingyu-ya! Seungkwannya lama duh!"

"Cepat! Kita harus menengok rumah Soonyoung hyung tau!"

Mereka adalah Mingyu,Seokmin. Nanti ada seorang lagi-

"Ayo!"

Nah itu adalah Seungkwan.

Mereka adalah trio kesayangan keluarga Lee karena mampu membuat Jihoon terhibur dengan candaan mereka.

Seharusnya sih bukan Mingyu, tapi adalah orang yang rumahnya akan dikunjungi oleh trio kwek-kwek berbeda sifat itu.

Mereka bertiga naik mobil punya Mingyu. Di dalam mobil seperti biasa Seokmin dan Seungkwan akan bernyanyi dan Mingyu akan ngerapp. Biar tidak bosan katanya.

Rumah Soonyoung tidak terlalu jauh juga. Mereka rutin kok mengunjungi rumah Soonyoung, sekedar melihat-lihat dan merusuh sendiri sampai menginap dirumah Soonyoung. Dan lagipula Soonyoung sendiri sudah mengizinkan. Sebenarnya sih karena mereka merindukan Soonyoung.

Mereka sampai dirumah Soonyoung. Mereka buru-buru masuk dan menyapa Eunsoo, pelayan keluarga Kwon yang sudah sangat di percaya.

Eunsoo tersenyum melihat ketiganya yang semangat naik kekamar Soonyoung. 'Mereka pasti terkejut.' Batin Eunsoo.

"ASTAGA SOONYOUNG HYUNG/OPPA!?"

Tuhkan, Eunsoo terkekeh mendengar teriakan tiga bocah berbeda tingkatan itu. Eunsoo memilih kembali bekerja. Tuannya yang tadi ditemukan pingsan itu pasti langsung sadar, pingsan dan selanjutnya tidur. Eunsoo memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Mari kita lihat suasana kamar Soonyoung yang ramai. Soonypung sudah bangun, kepalanya jujur saja masih sakit, dan mendengar pertanyaan ketiga orang asing ini membuat kepalanya makin sakit.

"Ya! Diamlah! Kalian sungguh berisik." Soonyoung berteriak membuat ketiganya langsung berhenti mengoceh.

Hening.

"Keluar." Soonyoung dengan datar mengusir Mingyu, Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang kaget mendengar pengusiran Soonyoung. "Hyung?" Mingyu bahkan tidak ingin keluar dari kamar ini setelah melihat Soonyoung.

"Tidak mau!" Seungkwan membalas Soonyoung.

"Iya benar! Akhirnya kami bertemu denganmu hyung! Kau tidak merindukan kami apa? Wonwoo noona, Jihoon noona-"

"Jihoon?"

Seketika Soonyoung tertarik ketika Seokmin menyebutkan nama Jihoon. Perempuan yang menangis mengadu padanya tentang pertengkaran orangtuanya.

"Kalian kenal Jihoon?"

Seungkwan, Mingyu dan Seokmin saling bertatapan dengan bingung sebelum menatap Soonyoung dengan aneh. Apa-apaan pertanyaan ini?

"Hyung kenapa sih? Tentu saja kami kenal! Bahkan hyung kenal dengannya! Kalian itu saling mencintai!" Mingyu menjelaskan dengan semangat. Justru ucapan Mingyu membuat Soonyoung bingung dan kaget. Saling mencintai?

"Jihoon noona masih menunggu hyung sampai sekarang. Akhirnya hyung kembali juga. Cepatlah menemui noona! Noona sedang dalam masa dukanya." Seokmin melanjutkan. Seungkwan mengangguk-angguk. Soonyoung menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kalian Seokmin, Mingyu dan Seungkwan bukan?" Pertanyaan Soonyoung kali ini sukses membuat ketiganya tercengang. Ada apa dengan kawan mereka yang satu ini? Hilang ingatan kah? Aduh jangan sampai-

Seungkwan tertawa tiba-tiba membuat semua pandangan kearahnya. Tawanya terdengar sumbang. "Oppa? Kau kenapa? Hilang ingatan kah? Masa oppa melupakan kami." Soonyoung menatap ketiganya tanpa ekspresi. Soonyoung duduk menghadap ketiganya dengan kaki menyilang.

"Ibuku bilang, aku kecelakaan lima bulan yang lalu-

"Jadi benar?! Astaga." Seungkwan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Soonyoung menatap aneh ketiganya. "Jadi..kau tidak ingat kami? Wonwoo noona? Jihoon noona?" Mingyu terlihat sedih sekali. Seokmin juga.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?"

"Demi tuhan! Apa reaksi Jihoon eonni kalau tau? Dia pasti sedih sekali." Seungkwan menatap Seokmin dengan wajah hopelessnya. Sedih mengingat Jihoon yang sedang dalam masa-masa sulit.

Wonwoo yang pergi entah kemana (Mingyu ikut frustasi karena pacarnya itu menghilang), orangtuanya terus bertengkar, belum lagi Soonyoung, Eonni nya itu sempat pingsan beberapa kali. Seungkwan terus berusaha menghiburnya dengan setiap hari datang kerumah keluarga Lee dan mengajak Jihoon keluar.

Mingyu menghela nafas. "Wonwoo noona sudah satu minggu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan kabar. Jihoon noona bilang, Wonwoo noona depresi karena pertengkaran orang tua mereka makin menjadi." Mingyu cerita.

Soonyoung kembali memegangi kepalanya. "Bisa kalian hentikan? Kepalaku sungguh sakit."

Seungkwan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya dan buru-buru menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga. Mingyu dan Seokmin menatap Seungkwan penasaran. Sementara Soonyoung masih menetralisir/? rasa sakitnya.

"Astaga, eonni. Suara apa itu?!" Seungkwan langsung teriak membuat Soonyoung ikut memperhatikan Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan loudspeakerr!" Seokmin menyuruh Seungkwan. Seungkwan menganggguk dan mengaktifkan loudspeaker.

 **"Seungkwannie, dimana?"** Suara Jihoon lirih sekali membuat Seungkwan menutup mulutnya. "Kami dirumah Soonyoung hyung, noona." Seokmin yang menjawab. Jihoon tau rutinitas mereka jadi dia terlihat biasa saja.

 **"Tolong kesini. Aku tidak kuat, Seungkwan. Wonwoo eonni pulang dan bertengkar dengan Ayah dan ibu."**

Mendengar itu Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Mingyu bersiap-siap. "Noona, hirup oksigenmu! Astaga! Tunggu kami." Setelah mengucapkan itu Seungkwan langsung mematikan sambungan dan hampir berlari jika Soonyoung tidak menghentikan mereka.

"Ya! Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Mereka bertiga menoleh dan menatap Soonyoung aneh sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan tidak peduli dan mengajak Soonyoung pergi.

Di Mobil, Seungkwan berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Jihoon tapi tidak diangkat. "Suara pecahan barang ada dimana-mana, oppa. Astaga, aku takut sekali." Seungkwan menggigiti jarinya.

"Sssst! Diam, Seungkwan."

Mingyu melirik Soonyoung dikursi belakang pojok kanan sedang melihat keluar lewat kaca. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung dan dari bibirnya Mingyu bisa membaca kalau Soonyoung terus menggumam nama Jihoon.

.

.

Jihoon menghirup oksigen terus menerus. Suara pecahan barang serta teriakan membuatnya memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Tidak ada Wonwoo yang menenangkannya kali ini. Wonwoo ada diluar bersama Ayah dan Ibunya.

Tadinya Jihoon sedang tertidur dikamarnya sampai dia terbangun karena suara teriakan begitu keras. Jihoon mengintip sedikit, dia kaget waktu melihat Wonwoo disana. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Ayahnya dan tangan ayahnya yang terangkat sementara Ibunya berdiri disamping ayahnya seperti memohon ampun. Sebelum melihat ayahnya mendorong Ibunya jatuh, Jihoon menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah itu terjadi pertengkaran yang beberapa minggu ini selalu terjadi. Itu yang membuat Wonwoo memilih kabur dari rumah. Akhirnya Jihoon memilih menghubungi Seungkwan.

.

.

Tidak tau apa yang membuat Soonyoung sangat khawatir sekarang. Setelah Seungkwan memberi tahu dimana kamar Jihoon, Soonyoung berlari ke kamar Jihoon tanpa memperdulikan yang lain.

Saat sampai pintu, Soonyoung membuka pintunya. Matanya berkeliaran mencari keberadaan Jihoon. Menemukan Jihoon bersenyembunyi dibawah meja belajarnya. Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon. Berjongkok didepan perempuan itu.

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon mendongak menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya. Jihoon menutup hidungnya dengan satu tangan, tangan yang sudah belepotan darah.

"Kau..."

"Kau berdarah, Lee Jihoon!"

Soonyoung panik bukan main. Soonyoung mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menyingkirkan tangan Jihoon yang menutupi hidungnya. Soonyoung mengelap darah Jihoon. Sementara Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan tidak percaya.

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon memanggil namanya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau orang dihadapannya ini adalah Soonyoung. Soonyoung-nya. Soonyoung yang selama tiga tahun selalu dia tunggu kepulangannya.

"Keluar, Jihoon. Kau akan kekurangan oksigen di tempat seperti itu." Soonyoung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya disambut Jihoon yang keluar perlahan setelah itu berdiri.

Soonyoung menuntun Jihoon duduk dipinggir kasur. Saat ingin melepaskan pegangan tangannya, Jihoon menggeleng. Airmata kembali turun dari mata indah Jihoon. Senyum tersemat diwajahnya.

"Kau ada dihadapanku.."

Pernyataan jihoon.

Soonyoung menghapus jejak airmata Jihoob di pipinya. Entah kenapa Soonyoung melakukan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Soonyoung. Sungguh."

 **Deg, Deg.**

Soonyoubg menggaruk ujung pelipisya gugup. Dia harus jawab apa? Membohongi Jihoon? Tidak mau. Soonyoung adalah lelaki baik-baik, walaupun Soonyoung merasa tidak kenal Jihoon.

"Aku..."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo!**

 **Note 1: semoga Seventeen menang di acara musik ya. Btw m!countdown hari ini woozi sangat mungil. Baju kebesarannya benar-benar ugh.. Woozi's legs aw aw. Wonwoo paksi kacamata astaga, benar-benar ganteng.**

 **Note 2: Bagaimana menurut kalian? Makin mengecewakan ya? Dua chap terakhir aku mendapat review sedikit sekali. Aku kecewa loh. Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menulis kelanjutan ff ini hehe.**

 **Note 3: Mari berteman! Follow twitterku, novalizarzky. Aku punya line juga, jika ingin berteman sertakan id line kalian nanti bakal aku add.**

 **Note 4: Kalian paling suka track lagu apa di album barunya? Ugh aku sangat mencintai Say Yes dan Still Lonely. Semuanya sebenarnya aku suka tapi dua lagu itu benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta! Jangan lupa Adore U Vocal team ver. Indah sekali~**

 **Note 5: Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mendukung ff ini dengan review, memfavoritekan dan memfollow cerita ini. Ayo berikan tanggapan kalian~~**

 **Note 6: Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally, We're meet

**Lee Jihoon**

New Chapter Update!

.

.

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

.

.

Kau tidak mengingatku? Ternyata sia-sia saja ya aku menunggumu selama ini. -Lee Jihoon

.

.

Soonyoung hyung kecelakaan saat malam hari. -Hansol Chwe

.

.

.

.

 **Preview Chapter:**

Akhirnya Jihoon bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Masalah Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo. Soonyoung yang masih bingung bagaimana menghadapi Jihoon.

.

.

"TERUS SAJA BERTENGKAR! IBU DAN AYAH BAHKAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN AKU DAN JIHOON!" Wonwoo berteriak. Ayahnya menatapnya datar.

"Jihoon bahkan hampir depresi. Masih untung ada Mingyu, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Hansol, Seokmin dan Chan!"

"Sudah cukup ayah, Ibu. Kalian menyakiti anak kalian..." Wonwoo menunduk. Ayah dan Ibunya bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele.

Satu bulan ini rumah terus diisi adu mulut dan pecahan barang. Ayah pulang dan terus menyindir Ibu yang ketahuan jalan dengan teman prianya tanpa izin dari Ayah. Hal itu yang pertama kali memicu pertengkaran mereka. Setelah itu Ayah dan Ibu terus mengungkit kesalahan satu sama lain di masa lalu.

Hal itu tentu berdampak bagi ia dan Jihoon. Adiknya itu pernah dua kali pingsan karena tertekan dengan keadaan rumah. Dengan Egois, ia menitip Jihoon pada Seokmin, Mingyu dan Seungkwan. Sementara ia pergi menenangkan diri dan Jihoon masih dirumah, harus mendengar pertengkaran orangtua mereka.

"Hentikan ayah, ibu. Aku rindu suasana kekeluargaan kita." Wonwoo mengusap airmatanya. Setelah itu dia menunduk sedikit dan pergi dari hadapan ayah dan ibunya ke kamar Jihoon.

.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangkat Jihoon yang terkulai lemas bersandar di dadanya. "Soonyoung..Ibu.." Jihoon menggumam. "Sst, Jangan bicara. Terus hirup oksigen itu, Jihoon." Jihoon diletakkan dikasur.

Ketika Soonyoung ingin pergi, Jihoon menahan tangan Soonyoung. "Jangan pergi." Akhirnya Soonyoung memilih menuruti Jihoon. Dia duduk di pinggir kasur Jihoon. Matanya menatap keliling kamar Jihoon.

Tidak ada lagi suara teriakan dan barang yang dilempar. Soonyoung merasa suasana terkendali. Jihoon juga sudah tidak lagi menghirup tabung oksigen. Pasti nanti Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Mingyu atau mungkin saja Wonwoo akan kesini.

"Kau pulang.." suara Jihoon mengalihkan fokus Soonyoung pada kamar Jihoon. "Kau terlihat baik." Lanjut Jihoon. "Senang sekali melihatmu." Jihoon tersenyum lemah. Soonyoung mengangguk.

Sebelum Jihoon berbicara lagi. Pintu kamar terbuka membuat Soonyoung menoleh. Ada seorang perempuan dengan wajah emonya tersenyum tipis padanya. Dibelakang perempuan tersebut ada tiga orang yang persahabatannya awet sampai sekarang. Trio 2SM.

Wonwoo mengajak Soonyoung berdiri kemudian memeluk Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersentak. Astaga, terlalu tiba-tiba. Soonyoung sebenarnya tidak nyaman. Dia tidak tau apa-apa. "Kau menepati janjimu. Senang melihatmu." Wonwoo menepuk punggung Soonyoung.

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya dan menoleh kearah Jihoon yang tersenyum pedih melihat kakaknya dan Soonyoung. "Eonni.." Wonwoo menghampiri Jihoon dan mencium keningnya. Senyum Soonyoung luntur melihat adegan 'reuni' kakak dan adik ini. Soonyoung ingat kok, Seungkwan menjelaskan kalau Wonwoo kabur dari rumah. Walaupun tidak tau berapa lama. Tapi rasanya dejavu melihat adegan ini.

"Wonwoo noona masih belum mengetahui apa-apa." Soonyoung bisa merasakan seseorang yang ternyata Mingyu merangkul pundaknya dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana rencananya nanti?" Seungkwan disebelah kanan Soonyoung bertanya. "Kurasa berpura-pura adalah yang terbaik." Seokmin menaikan alisnya. Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Kalian gila? Aku membohongi dia berarti!" Seungkwan buru-buru menyenggol lengan Soonyoung. Wonwoo dan Jihoon menoleh kearah mereka dengan heran. Seungkwan tersenyum kaku. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini Soonyoung oppa bilang merindukan Jihoon eonni." Soonyoung menyenggol lengan Seungkwan.

Mingyu, Seokmin dan Wonwoo terkikik geli. Mingyu dan Seokmin terkikik karena Seungkwan yang iseng. Sementara Wonwoo mengira Soonyoung dan Jihoon butuh waktu berdua. Jihoon menunduk, semburat merah dipipi berusaha dia sembunyikan dan Wonwoo bangun dari sisi Jihoon dan mendekati Mingyu.

"Ayo, kita tinggalkan mereka." Wonwoo mengajak trio perusuh untuk pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Soonyoung menatap keempatnya dengan pandangan tidak rela. Dia bahkan bingung harus melakukan apa dengan Jihoon.

Dia tidak tau apapun tentang Jihoon selain nama lengkapnya. Tunggu, siapa yang memberitau nama lengkap Jihoon? Sejak melihat foto Jihoon di dinding menuju kamarnya. Hanya ada Jihoon. Di ponselnya Jihoonie. Seungkwan, Mingyu dan Seokmin selalu memanggil Jihoon. Jadi benar dia punya hubungan dengan Jihoon sebelum kecelakaan itu?

 _'Karena panik?_ 'Batin Soonyoung.

(Chap sebelumnya saat Soonyoung menemukan Jihoon. Dia memanggil nama Jihoon dengan nama lengkapnya.)

Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon yang sedaritadi sibuk memainkan kesepuluh jarinya. Soonyoung mungkin akan mengikuti Seokmin tentang kepura-puraan. Semoga acting Soonyoung terlihat bagus.

Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang sangat imut dimatanya. "Jihoonie sangat menggemaskan.." puji Soonyoung. Soonyoung terkekeh melihat Jihoon tersipu. Makin menggemaskan.

"Eum..Jihoonie.."

"Ya?"

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Jihoon baru berani menatap kearah mata Soonyoung karena sedari tadi dia menghindari Soonyoung. Tapi melihat langsung kemata Soonyoung justru membuat Jihoon menyesal. Menyesal karena...

"Kau bukan Soonyoung tiga tahun yang lalu."

Mata Soonyoung melotot mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Tapi dia berusaha tenang. "Apa yang kau ucapkan Jihoon-ah?"

"Nah, kau salah memanggilku. Soonyoung selalu memanggilku Jihoonie."

"Loh-"

"Benar, kau bukan Kwon Soonyoung tiga tahun lalu. Kau berubah ya, Soonyoung-ssi."

Mendengar Jihoon memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal seperti itu entah kenapa membuat hati Soonyoung sakit, seperti tercubit. "Jihoon.." Soonyoung tertegun melihat airmata yang turun dari mata Jihoon. Hatinya bertambah sakit melihatnya.

Apa yang kau perbuat Kwon Soonyoung? Lihat, Lee Jihoon menangis. Perempuan yang menurutmu mempunyai masa lalu sebelum kau kecelakaan itu menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Soonyoung tiga tahun lalu?" Jihoon bertanya. Sebenarnya Jihoon dari awal ketika Soonyoung menemukannya, Jihoon tidak yakin. Tapi mendengar Soonyoung meneriakkan namanya dia mulai percaya. Tapi, melihat respon Soonyoung yang menurutnya biasa saja, maksudnya terkesan cuek. Jihoon kembali tidak yakin. Soonyoung seperti orang bingung.

"..." Soonyoung menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Jihoon. Ada perasaan bersalah melihat Jihoon yang menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi..?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Sama sekali? Ternyata sia-sia saja ya aku menunggumu selama ini."

Soonyoung semakin merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa matanya memanas. Dia ikut menangis. "Maaf, Jihoon."

"Bukan salahmu. Kka, pulanglah. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung kesini. Senang melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat." Jihoon mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa Soonyoungie ikut menangis?" Jihoon baru sadar Soonyoung menangis. "Aku merasakan sedihmu, Jihoon. Menunggu bukan hal yang mudah. Kau sangat luar biasa masih menunggu Soonyoung 3 tahun lalu sampai sekarang." Jihoon mengangguk dengan tenang dan Senyum masih terhias di bibirnya. Sangat manis, bukan senyum paksaan. Senyum itu membuat Soonyoung tertegun.

"Ibuku bilang, aku kecelakaan 5 bulan lalu."

Jihoon diam mendengarkan.

"Ibuku tidak bercerita bagaimana kecelakaannya karena itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Ibu juga tidak bercerita tentang apapun masalalu ku."

"Maaf, Jihoon. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melupakanmu. Sebelum kecelakaan pasti aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hening selama beberapa menit.

Jihoon berdehem. "Maaf aku tidak tau,jika itu yang terjadi." Soonyoung mengangguk. "Aku dan kau di masa lalu belum terikat, Soonyoung." Soonyoung mengernyit. Sedikit heran.

"Dalam satu hubungan serius."

Soonyoung mengangguk sok mengerti. Jihoon tertawa. "Kau, dahulu hanya mengatakan kau mencintaiku tapi kau tidak memintaku untuk menjadi wanitamu."

Dahi Soonyoung mengerut. Bukan karena bingung tapi karena sakit. Soonyoung mulai memegangi pelipisnya sendiri. Jihoon yang melihat itu bergeser mendekat kearah Soonyoung. "Soonyoung? Kau tidak apa? Kau kenapa?" Jihoon menatap khawatir Soonyoung. Dia sangat khawatir.

Soonyoung hanya meringis dan hal itu membuat Jihoon panik. "Soonyoung katakan sesuatu? Kau kenapa?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan sayu. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi kepalanya. "Jihoon-ah, sakit."

"Kepalamu sakit? Kau butuh sesuatu? Kau ingin apa? Katakan sesuatu, Soonyoung." Jihoon melepaskan kedua tangan Soonyoung dari sisi kepalanya. Soonyoung hampir saja menjambak rambutnya. Jihoon mengusap keringat yang sudah membasahi dahi Soonyoung.

Pandangan Soonyoung mulai mengabur. Wajah imut Jihoon dihadapannya hilang bersamaan ketika semuanya gelap.

Soonyoung kembali pingsan dengan suara Jihoon yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

Jihoon memeluk Wonwoo sambil menangis. Ada Seokmin, Mingyu, Seungkwan dan Hansol dikamarnya. Ada Ayah dan Ibu juga. Masih dikamarnya. Kalau tadi dia yang tertidur dikasur sekarang Soonyoung yang tertidur dikasur. Sebenarnya pingsan sih bukan tertidur.

Setelah Soonyoung yang menimpa Jihoon karena pingsan. Jihoon langsung menepuk wajah Soonyoung sambil memanggil namanya. Tapi tidak bangun juga akhirnya Jihoon berteriak memanggil Wonwoo. Wonwoo membuka pintu diikuti semuanya dan awalnya semua hampir salah paham tapi setelah Jihoon bilang Soonyoung pingsan. Ayah dibantu Mingyu mengangkat Soonyoung. Jihoon langsung menghampiri Wonwoo dan menangis.

Jihoon menjelaskan semuanya dibantu trio S2M(Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Mingyu.)

"Eonni, Soonyoung." Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang masih pingsan dari balik Wonwoo. "Jangan menangis, Jihoon. Soonyoung tidak apa-apa. Kau tau? Dia kuat. Sama sepertimu!" Wonwoo menangkup wajah Jihoon dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Wonwoo merangkul Jihoon setelahnya dan menatap Ayahnya yang tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang baru ia lihat setelah konflik keluarganya. "Ayah, apa kita harus memanggil dokter?" Seungkwan bertanya. Tapi matanya masih menatap Soonyoung. Seungcheol terlihat berpikir. "Kupikir iya. Bisa kau telepon dokter Jisoo?"

"Ayah, please. Dokter Jisoo itu dokter specialis." Itu adalah Seokmin. Seungcheol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dokter bagi ayah sama saja, Seokmin. Cepat telepon dokter Jisoo."

Seungkwan menuruti perintah Seungcheol yang baginya sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri. Sementara Seungkwan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hansol melihat Jihoon yang sekarang menggenggam tangan Soonyoung.

"Chan pernah bilang padaku. Ibu Soonyoung hyung yang cerita. Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, kecelakaan itu terjadi malam noona. Seharian itu, Soonyoung hyung selalu mengatakan sangat merindukanmu. Sampai2 ketika ditanya soal apapun pasti ada namamu di jawabannya. Selalu bertanya kapan ia bisa pulang. Ibu Soonyoung hyung memperbolehkannya pulang akhirnya, dia sudah dilarang agar besok saja. Tapi Soonyoung hyung tidak memperdulikan. Yah, kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Semuanya mendengarkan Hansol dengan diam. Jihoon tidak menatap Hansol sekalipun dia hanya menatap Soonyoung disebelahnya. (Jadi Jihoon disisi kiri natep soonyoung dari samping gitu. Mereka tiduran dikasur Jihoon. Posisi Jihoon kesamping buat natep Soonyoung)

Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah merencanakan ingin memukul Soonyoung karena sudah membuat menangis adiknya. Wonwoo tau bagaimana Jihoon saat tiga tahun itu. Diam dan diam. Berubah total kecuali saat-saat konflik keluarga terjadi.

Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Wonwoo. "Jangan, noona. Jangan mencampuri urusan mereka." Mingyu tau pasti apa yang dipikirkan pacarnya. Wonwoo menoleh dan hidungnya menyenggol pipi Mingyu.

"Soonyoung hyung tidak tau apa-apa."

"Tapi dia sudah membuat adikku menangis, Mingyu."

"Kalau begitu dengan memukul Soonyoung hyung bukankah Jihoon noona juga akan menangis? Melihat Soonyoung hyung pingsan saja Jihoon noona sudah menangis." Wonwoo diam, berfikir. Sebenarnya perkataan Mingyu benar tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Bagaimana pun Soonyoung sudah membuat adiknya merasa sedih.

Adiknya sungguh malang.

Wonwoo marasa sebagai kakaknya, tidak becus sekali mengurus adiknya. Astaga, Wonwoo harus lagi seperti dulu. Selalu melindungi adiknya. Bukan sibuk sendiri.

Dokter Jisoo datang dan memeriksa Soonyoung. Semuanya keluar kecuali Jihoon. Jisoo kaget melihat Soonyoung ada dikasur Jihoon. Jihoon tidak peduli dan masih memandang Soonyoung dari samping. Tangan Soonyoung sama sekali tidak pernah ia lepas.

Dokter Jisoo sudah selesai dan langsung keluar setelah berpamitan dengan Jihoon yang dibalas senyum tipis.

"Soonyoung, Jihoon sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N** :

K.

Halo :)

It's update!

It's really awkward omg. Soonyoung kapan ya mulai ingat? Woah, chap depan persahabatan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sedikit renggang. Wonwoo yang melarang Soonyoung yang ingin memulai kembali semuanya dengan Jihoon.

Kupaksakan update padahal aku sedang capek-capeknya hari ini. Karena hari ini uri sebong menang di Show Champion. Aku langsung teriak. Aku bahkan ikut menangis ketika tau leadernim dan Seungkwan menangis.

Congratulation Seventeen! You worked really hard!

Dan mereka gagal buat Human Tower ya, banyak yang menangis. Melihat Jihoon dipeluk Jun, Seokmin membuatku terharu. Jihoon sangat rapuh kelihatannya, aku hanya fokus pada Jihoon saja dan Aku tidak menonton Vapp :( aku ingin bahas yang lain tapi rasanya nanti terlalu panjang. Hehe.

Berkali-kali kuucapkan terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mendukung ff yang tidak sempurna ini. Kalian sangat luar biasa.

Kutunggu tanggapan kalian :)


	7. Chapter 7: With You

Di Penghujung bulan Mei ini. Soonyoung pergi, dia akan menemui Wonwoo. Tidak lupakan siapa Wonwoo? Kakaknya Jihoon itu mengajak Soonyoung bertemu ditaman dekat rumahnya. Setelah kejadian dirumah Jihoon, Soonyoung masih tetap menerima mailbox dari Jihoon di ponsel lamanya. Seungkwan, Mingyu, Seokmin juga tidak pernah absen mengajaknya pergi,mengenalkan Seoul kepada Soonyoung.

Nah, Soonyoung sudah sampai di taman yang dimaksud Wonwoo. Sudah ada Wonwoo di salah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia disana. Soonyoung menghela nafas dan langsung menghampiri Wonwoo. Soonyoung menepuk bahu Wonwoo dan Wonwoo mendongak menatap Soonyoung yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ah. Duduklah, Soonyoung." Wonwoo menepuk sisi kursi yang kosong. Soonyoung langsung duduk disana.

Mereka diam.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Soonyoung. "Jujur saja, saat melihatmu pertama kali dikamar Jihoonnie. Aku senang. Senang karena kau menepati janjimu." Jeda sebentar. Soonyoung masih menunggu.

"Tapi mendengar penjelasan Jihoonie dan Hansol, aku rasa, aku ingin memukulmu. Kau tidak sepenuhnya kembali. Kau kembali dengan dirimu yang baru."

"Aku tau kecelakaan yang terjadi itu bukan kehendakmu. Jihoon sama frustasinya denganmu. Kau mencoba mengingat karena kau tidak ingin melihat Jihoonie sefrustasi itu kan?" Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Aku sadar sudah sangat banyak menyakitinya. Aku ingin sekali mengingatnya. Seungkwan bahkan sedikit-sedikit bercerita dengan metodenya. Ketika aku sudah merasa sakit dia akan berhenti. Aku ingin memulai kembali semuanya."

Wonwoo diam. "Terimakasih sudah mencoba itu semuanya. Aku menghargainya. Sifatmu tidak semuanya berubah."

"Kau mau memukulku kan? Pukul saja. Aku tidak akan melarang kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas."

"Mingyu bilang, tidak ada gunanya memukulmu. Apalagi jika Jihoonie tau, dia akan sedih sekali. Aku juga banyak salah dengan adikku. Jadi memukulmu hanya akan menambah kesedihannya."

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Jihoon sampai sekarang masih mengirimiku mailbox ke nomor lamaku. Dia selalu bercerita tentang harinya. Dua hari yang lalu dia bilang dia sedang senang karena kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kemarin dia bilang, kau sedang dalam mood yang jelek akhirnya dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

"Disetiap ceritanya dia selalu menyempatkan bercerita tentangmu, Wonwoo. Dia semangat sekali. Haha."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar ceritanya. Itu sedikit membuat moodnya naik kembali. Jihoon memang yang terbaik. "Jihoon masih menganggap kalau aku belum kembali, Wonwoo. Dia bilang masih akan terus menungguku. Dia terus mengatakan dia merindukanku." Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Bebanku sekarang benar-benar berat. Mendengar seseorang yang masih menungguku tapi aku sendiri tidak mengingat apa-apa, aku sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi memaksa pun, tidak ada gunanya, Wonwoo. Itu hanya membuatku sakit. Demi tuhan, rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah. Kuharap kau mengerti, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menghela nafas.

"Mingyu bilang dulu kita ini dekat sekali. Kau sahabatku, aku berjanji menjagamu dan adikmu. Aku mencintai Jihoon, aku mencintaimu juga. Setelah itu aku pergi dan aku kembali lagi tanpa ingatan sama sekali kecuali namaku dan orangtuaku." Soonyoung mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Jihoon sangat cantik, aku begitu bersyukur dahulu aku dan dia saling mencintai. Walaupun kata Jihoon, aku dan dia tidak terikat."

Wonwoo menoleh kearah samping, tersenyum. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku ingin mencoba. Aku tidak ingin melihat Jihoon sedih. Sakit sekali melihatnya berubah. Itu Seungkwan yang bilang." Wonwoo berdiri. Dia mengajak Soonyoung berdiri juga.

"Kau tau, Soonyoung-ah. Terimakasih karena mau berkorban untuk adikku. Aku sangat menghargai itu. Maaf karena sempat ingin memukulmu." Wonwoo memeluk Soonyoung yang dibalas juga oleh Soonyoung. Soonyoung menepuk bahu Wonwoo dan tanpa sadar itu membuat Wonwoo menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin Jihoon bahagia. Itu saja." ujar Wonwoo. "Dia selama ini menderita, Soonyoung." lanjutnya. Soonyoung mengangguk, dia masih terus mengusap bahu Wonwoo.

Setelah beberapa menit menangis dipelukan Soonyoung, Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan. Wonwoo memperbaiki dirinya setelah menangis. Soonyoung tersenyum. "Lebih baik, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengangguk walaupun masih sesegukan. Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Kau ingin bertemu Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo. Dia dan Soonyoung memutuskan untuk pulang dan mereka sedang berjalan bersama. Lagipula Taman ini dekat dengan rumah Wonwoo.

"Tidak sepertinya. Aku ingin pulang saja." Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kapan-kapan ajaklah adikku jalan-jalan. Untuk memulai dari awal lagi mungkin? kalau kau punya rencana itu sih." Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kapan check-up nya Wonwoo? Aku akan mengajaknya hari itu setelah selesai Jihoon check-up sekalian mengantar."

"Tiga hari lagi. Ingin aku bilang padanya? Persiapan mungkin."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan langsung kerumahmu saat itu."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Tanpa terasa, Wonwoo sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Wonwoo sempat menawarkan Soonyoung agar masuk rumahnya dulu. Tapi Soonyoung menolak, katanya sudah malam. Tidak baik berkunjung kerumah orang malam-malam seperti ini. Jadi lain kali saja.

"Titip salam untuk orangtuamu dan..Jihoon. Sampai jumpa, Wonwoo. Senang mengobrol banyak denganmu." Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya, dibalas Wonwoo. Setelah Wonwoo masuk kerumahnya, baru ingin pergi tapi diurungkan karena Soonyoung seperti merasa diawasi.

Soonyoung melihat kearah kamar Jihoon. Ada Jihoon disana yang melihatnya juga, hanya berselang beberapa menit mereka bertatapan, Jihoon pergi entah kemana. Soonyoung menghela nafas kemudian pergi darisana.

* * *

/

* * *

( _Seungkwan hari ini datang! Dia menghiburku. Aku senang sekali, tapi ternyata dia hanya datang sebentar. Tapi tidak apa-apa, daripada tidak ada siapa-siapa kan? Wonwoo eonni sibuk dengan Mingyu. Aku rindu Seokmin, dia sibuk dengan radionya!_ )

Soonyoung mendengarkan cerita Jihoon ditelepon dengan serius. Bahkan Soonyoung meninggalkan tugasnya sebentar untuk Jihoon.

( _Soonyoung apa kabar? sedang apa? Besok aku check-up loh. Soonyoung tidak mau menemani Jihoon? Ah, aku rindu sekali dengan Soonyoung. Jangan lupa makan dengan benar, jangan bandel, jangan berpaling, aku sayang Soonyoung. Sampai jumpa._ )

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakkan ponsel lamanya disamping laptopnya dan mengambil ponsel biasa yang ia gunakan. Soonyoung menghubungi seseorang.

Klik. "Halo?"

( _Halo? Ada apa hyung?_ )

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung. Tangannya sudah bergerak lagi diatas laptop. Tugas kuliahannya juga tetap harus selesai.

( _Dirumah. Kenapa?_ )

"Pergilah kerumah Jihoon. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan radiomu, Seokmin-ah."

( _Astaga, aku lupa hyung. Yaampun, aku belum kesana. Aku akan kesana hyung. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan._ )

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Soonyoung memutuskan panggilan. Inilah yang Soonyoung lakukan sekarang, dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Soonyoung baru saja melanjutkan kuliah. Untuk mengisi waktu katanya. Di universitas yang sama dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu, beda jurusan saja.

Seperti yang Soonyoung bilang pada Wonwoo. Jihoon sering mengirim mailbox padanya. Jihoon selalu cerita, dan bila ada sesuatu yang dia ingin atau dia keluhkan seperti misalnya tadi, Jihoon bilang ia merindukan Seokmin. Maka, Soonyoung akan menelepon Seokmin dan menyuruh Seokmin pergi kerumah Jihoon.

Dan Soonyoung juga akan menemani Jihoon check-up besok. Jadi makanya Soonyoung membabat habis tugasnya sekarang, biar besok bisa tenang tanpa kepikiran tugas.

Jihoon tadi cerita banyak hal. Dia berkeluh kalau dia begitu bosan berada dirumah, dan sering memaksa Seungcheol, Jeonghan ataupun Wonwoo pergi. Tentu saja dituruti karena mereka bertiga tidak mau Jihoon berlaku nekat.

Soonyoung rasa dia memang familiar dengan Jihoon. Walaupun tidak ingat siapa atau apa yang sudah dia lakukan dengan Jihoon kecuali lewat cerita-cerita yang lain. Soonyoung familiar dengan Jihoon, bahkan dia rasa perempuan yang selalu dia mimpikan akhir-akhir ini adalah Jihoon.

Soonyoung memimpikan kalau dia pernah menunggu seorang perempuan yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Selama 5 hari berturut-turut, Soonyoung memimpikan mimpi yang sama.

Dan kali ini adalah, dia yang meninggalkan seorang perempuan dalam keadaan tertidur. Saat itu Soonyoung menangis karena meninggalkan perempuan itu. Itu yang membuat Soonyoung benar-benar kepikiran sampai saat ini.

Soonyoung tetap fokus pada tugasnya.

* * *

/

* * *

Jihoon sedang siap-siap untuk pergi check-up. Kali ini mungkin dia akan pergi sendiri. Tidak ada yang mau menemaninya karena mereka punya jadwal sendiri.

"Jihoon sudah siap? Berangkat tanpa aku gak apa-apa kan?" Jihoon yang sedang bercermin menoleh dan melihat Wonwoo yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya diambang pintu dengan tangan bersedekap tentu saja.

"Gapapa, eonni kan sibuk. Aku ngerti kok." Jihoon lanjut bercermin lagi.

"Tapi ada yang gantiin kok. Mending kamu cepet deh, orangnya udah nunggu loh." Jihoon berbalik. "Siapa?" Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya. Tidak ingin menjawab. Jihoon mengernyit bingung. Jadi dia buru-buru selesaikan dan langsung kebawah bersama Wonwoo.

Ketika sudah sampai bawah Jihoon melihat Soonyoung ngobrol dengan Ibunya. Jihoon diam sebentar, sebelum menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang ikut diam dengan satu alis terangkat, bingung dengan Jihoon.

"Kau tidak mau check-up dengan Soonyoung?" tanya Wonwoo. Ekspresi wajah Wonwoo itu seperti kecewa karena Jihoon terlihat sungkan. Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Soonyoung dan Ibunya yang saat ini melihat kearahnya juga.

Jihoon tidak menjawab. Ia memilih berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo. Jihoon menyapa ibunya sekaligus mencium pipinya. Lalu Jihoon langsung mengajak Soonyoung pergi darisana.

Soonyoung pamit sebentar dengan Jeonghan dan Wonwoo juga. Soonyoung mengikuti Jihoon dari belakang.

* * *

/

* * *

Soonyoung membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jihoon, Jihoon masuk tanpa banyak bicara dan pintu ditutup. Soonyoung beralih kepintu satunya. Soonyoung langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Selesai check-up, apakau ingin kesuatu tempat Jihoon?" Soonyoung tidak menoleh kearah Jihoon, dia tetap fokus pada jalan. Jihoon yang tadinya hanya menatap kearah jalanan langsung menoleh kearah Soonyoung dengan semangat. Kedua matanya berbinar.

"Kau menawarkan pergi?" tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung menoleh sebentar, ia mengangguk sebelum fokus lagi.

"Ya, kau ingin kemana? Aku akan menemanimu."

Jihoon langsung mengatakan tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi pada Soonyoung dengan semangat. Soonyoung sih cuma mendengarkan dan sesekali mengangguk.

" _Hold on,_ Ji. Aku akan membawamu ketempat itu. Tapi sekarang lebih baik kita turun okay? Rumah sakit." Jihoon melihat sekeliling dan sadar kalau mobil Soonyoung sudah berada diparkiran rumahsakit. Jihoon langsung turun. Mereka berdua jalan beriringan.

"Benar ya kita akan pergi? Kamu gak bohongin aku kan?" tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung menoleh kearah Jihoon yang menatapnya dari samping dengan penuh harap. Soonyoung tertawa, "iya Jihoon. Tenang saja, aku tidak memberimu harapan palsu. Tapi ingat ya, kita pulang jam 7 malam. Ibumu hanya setuju sampai jam segitu." Jihoon tersenyum lebar, Soonyoung sudah izin dengan Ibunya. Berarti Wonwoo juga tau? Dia akhirnya keluar rumah juga! Bosaaan sekali hanya dirumah saja.

"Nah, masuklah. Aku akan menunggu disini." Kata Soonyoung. Jihoon mengangguk dan masuk ruangannya Dokter Jisoo. Masih ingatkan? Dokter yang dari dulu merawat Jihoon.

Tapi akhirnya Soonyoung masuk juga. Ia disuruh dokter Jisoo masuk.

"Jihoon bilang kalian akan pergi. Apa kau sudah mengingat beberapa hal Soonyoung?" Senyum Jihoon yang sedari tadi tersemat dibibirnya, luntur begitu saja mendengar pertanyaan Jisoo.

Dia tidak suka ini. Soonyoung pun begitu, ia hanya melirik Jihoon yang ekspresinya kembali seperti ketika Jihoon tau kalau ia yang mengantarkan Jihoon check-up. Datar asli.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak tau itu masih sensitif untuk kalian. Kondisimu sedang baik sekali Jihoon. Tetap sempatkan makan dan minum obatmu. Sesenang apapun Jihoon, tapi tetap ingat kondisi ya?" Jisoo beralih pada Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk, dia tersenyum.

"Tolong jaga dia, ingatkan dia ya, Soonyoung. Jihoon kalau sudah jalan, dia selalu lupa untuk makan ataupun minun obatnya." Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa sudah Uisa-nim?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ah, ada yang tidak sabar." goda Jisoo. Jihoon menunduk. Sementara Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Baiklah, Dokter Jisoo. Kami pergi dulu." Soonyoung berdiri lalu membungkuk kearah Jisoo yang mengangguk. Jihoon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah itu Jihoon dan Soonyoung pergi.

.

Jihoon bilang mereka harus pergi makan dulu. Jihoon juga bilang dia sedang ingin makan jjajangmyun, jadi Soonyoung mencari tempat makan jjajangmyun. Dan ya setelah itu mereka berdua langsung melesat ketempat yang Jihoon inginkan. Jihoon bersemangat sekali, ia bahkan tidak canggung melakukan skinship dengan Soonyoung seperti berpegangan tangan, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Soonyoung ketika Jihoon kecapean.

"Aku senaaaang sekali! Kau memang yang terbaik, Soonyoungie!" Jihoon melebarkan kedua tangannya dengan senyum ceria. Mereka sedang duduk diatas atap gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, duduk dipinggir dilindungi pembatas.

Soonyoung tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Aku senang kamu senang."

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kau harus mengajakku lagi." Jihoon menoleh kearah Soonyoung, masih memasang senyum ceria.

"Siap, tuan Putri!" Soonyoung memasang pose hormat membuat Jihoon tertawa.

"Nanti malam ke myeongdong, yuk. Pasti seru sekali. Setelah itu kita pulang." Soonyoung mengangguk.

Jihoon diam saja sebelum akhirnya mendekat kearah Soonyoung dan memeluk Soonyoung dari samping. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar." bisik Jihoon.

Soonyoung yang tadinya kaget, akhirnya ikut memeluk Jihoon juga, sebisa mungkin membuat Jihoon nyaman.

"Aku membiasakan diri untuk menerimamu yang sekarang. Aku men-sugestikan diriku agar aku menganggap kamu ingat aku. Aku selalu mencoba berhenti untuk mengirim semua voicemail karena aku ingin bicara langsung denganmu."

Jihoon berbisik. Sementara Soonyoung mendengarkan dengan khidmat tanpa berpikir untuk meng-intrupsi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Soonyoung. Aku tidak bisa." Jihoon menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, sungguh. Sulit sekali. Jangan pernah berfikir kalau aku membencimu, karena aku tidak bisa membencimu."

Jihoon mendongak menatap Soonyoung yang juga menatapnya, masih tetap memeluk Soonyoung. Tangan kanan Jihoon terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Soonyoung, Jihoon mengelusnya. Kedua mata Soonyoung tertutup, menikmati sentuhan Jihoon.

Sampai akhirnya Soonyoung mencium Jihoon. Jihoon tidak menolak, ia membiarkan Soonyoung melakukannya. Hanya sebentar, tidak ada yang special, hanya sekedar menempel saja. Soonyoung tersenyum menatap wajah Jihoon.

"Aku tidak menyesal mempunyai masa lalu denganmu, Jihoon. Aku hanya menyesal karena melupakannya." Jihoon terkekeh, "Kau tidak perlu menyesal, Soonyoung. Itu sudah terjadi, aku ataupun kau menyesalinya pun tidak ada gunanya. Jadi biarkan yang sudah terjadi, terjadi dan pikirkan hal lain yang berguna."

"Kita pergi?" Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya. Jihoon menggenggam tanggan Soonyoung lalu mereka berdua pergi dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

 **to be continue(!)**

* * *

... **hai**

Ada yang menunggu cerita ini tidak? Yaampun ini udah lama ya. Aku buat sedikit lebih banyaaaak. Alurnya jadi aneh(?) mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa chapter saja. Aku tidak ingin membuat ini lebih dari 10 chap(aku harap tidak). Pusyang.

Aku ganti penname ya! Dari _**kwon-summer**_ jadi _**jiii**_ , aku bosen wkk aku pake Soonyoung terus sih (Kwon itu marganya si sipit), lagian musim ujan disini, aku masih aja pake summer wkwk. Kenapa _Jiii_? Karena aku jatuh cinta sama Jihoon. Aku senang dengan bagian Ji-nya. Hoonnya si biasa aja(?)

* * *

So, Terimakasih yang sudah membaca! Jangan lupa untuk berikan tanggapan(!)


End file.
